Un Año de Locos
by ZaburA69WolF
Summary: Jaden vuelve de su viaje a no se donde  en el ultimo capitulo se va de D.A. y regresa a D.A. PERO ESTA VES Jaden empiza a sentir algo por Chazz se estara volviendo loco o se estara enamorando , varios personajes entran en esta historia de amor y locos...
1. Chapter 1

_¨hola¨ K – Sueños de los personajes _

"hola_" K– Hablando en los Sueños _

`hola´ S – Pensamiento de los personajes 

×hola× S – pensando en un sueño 

(hola) S – Explicaciones 

"hola_" K – Cuando un personaje(s) Habla y escritos en papel_

**hola N****– títulos, capítulos ****y algo importante o de impresión **

Personajes principales

Jaden ,Chazz, Koi ,Hassleberry, Kat ,Alexis, Syrus

Personajes secundarios

Bastión, Atticus, Zane, Johan

**Capitulo 1**

**El principio**

Primer día de clases como siempre se inicia el año con un buen duelo , Jaden y Syrus corrieron así a la arena de duelos se les había hecho tarde ya que el chico de cabello moreno se había que dado dormidos ,junto con su amigo de cabello de color azul corrieron hasta llegar a la arena ,`me pregunto quién será el afortunado de ser el que tenga el primer duelo de este año´ cuando llegaron vieron que el duelo era de bastión contra un obelisco azul que no reconocían

" _wow! Ese es Bastión genial ¿si Bastión gana crees que lo suban a obelisco azul ?"_ mientras miraban el gran duelo que se llevaba a cabo cuando una voz de repente les dijo ..

"_vaya tarde como siempre casi se pierden este duelo"_ dijo el muchacho de cabello negro que los volteo a ver un poco de desprecio , nadie como Chazz tenía esa mirada de desprecio Jaden lo volteo a ver y con una sonrisa en la cara lo saludo y se sentó a su lado

"_hola ! Chazz como estuvo el principio del duelo " _pregunto el muchacho de chamarra roja mientras que su amigo se sentaba alado de el chico de Chamarra negra

" _no estuvo tan mal Bastión sabe jugar bien sus cartas estará bien de seguro lo pasan al dormitorio de los obeliscos "_

Dijo el muchacho con un sentimiento de frustración por no ser el quien tenga dicho privilegio y seguir en el dormitorio mas pobre, mientras ellos veían a bastión luchar en el centro del auditorios en otro lado se encontraba Alexis quien era el amor imposible de Chazz por el hecho de estar enamorada de Jaden (Hasta un tonto como Syrus podía ver que estaba enamorada del muchacho de cabellera café por supuesto Jaden era mucho más tonto) estaba viendo el mismo duelo con sus amigas Mandí y Jazmín hasta que se dio cuenta que Jaden estaba del otro lado ,se emociono su corazón acelerándose como un motor le dieron ganas de ir con él y por supuesto abrazarlo y tenerlo cercas con ella

"_ya viste quien está del otro lado Alexis!" _dijo una de las amigas de la rubia que se encontraba a su lado

"_deberías ir a saludarlo es el primer día de clases"_ dijo la otra amiga que se encontraba del otro lado , por supuesto Alexis las volteo a ver y con calma y sin delatar sus sentimientos por el muchacho del dormitorio rojo dijo…

"_lo haré cuando vaya al dormitorio tengo que hablar con el profesor y entregar un sobre departe de Crowler " _dijo la rubia de uniforme de obelisco ,el duelo seguía en pie y Bastión no se veía tan preocupado se veía calmado , con seguridad al ver la cara de Jaden y Syrus apoyándolo ..junto con Chazz quien no se veía nada alegre alado de sus dos amigos pero sabía que lo apoyaba de todas formas trato su mejor en el duelo mientras que así su movimiento Jaden volteo a ver a Chazz y le pregunto con un signo de interrogación por toda su cara y diciendo.-

"_porque no lo saludaste Chazz, Bastión tiene tu apoyo no es así, o no quieres que pase a ser obelisco?"_por supuesto no lo volteo a ver directamente a los ojos, el tan solo verlo por la esquina de sus ojos era suficiente para el y después de verlo unos 5 segundos le dijo.-

"_Sabes que no me gusta gritar o actuar de esa forma …y si te hace callar si , si lo apoyo"_ al decir esto Jaden se volteo y volvió a ver el duelo como si las palabras fuesen en vano Syrus por el contrarío le dijo que no fuese del todo malo…

"_wow! Chazz no puedo creer que seas así de malo en tu primer día de escuela deberías de ser por lo menos amable con nosotros " _dijo el pequeño muchacho de cabello azul

Chazz se volteo a ver el duelo sin decirle ni una palabra no le importo ni por un segundo las palabras del chico de cabello azul Al acabar el duelo Bastión fue el vencedor y por supuesto en el micrófono estaba Dr. Crowler diciendo lo obio para todos Jaden y Syrus se alegre y le desearon buena suerte Jaden se levanto y fue a felicitarlo junto con Syrus y Chazz detrás de él , Alexis y sus amigas del otro lado se habían ido a checar sus nuevos cuartos de obelisco después del gran duelo de entrada que siempre se daban al comenzar el año, Bastión hizo lo mismo solo que esta vez no iría al Ra amarillo sino al obelisco su nuevo dormitorio eso si extrañaría el dormitorio de los dormitorios amarillos y al irse Bastión Jaden y Syrus se fueron al dormitorio de Slifer rojo donde siempre habían estado junto con Chazz atrás acompañándolos al mismo dormitorio que ellos, ya que él estaba varado en ese dormitorio de poca calidad (termino en este lugar por a verse escapado y terminar en la academia del norte ) .

**Capitulo 2**

**Viejo dormitorio , mismo cuarto **

Hay estaba el dormitorio perfecto para Syrus y Jaden y por supuesto la excepción de Chazz , el era el único que no deseaba estar ahí, él prefería estar en el Dormitorio de los obeliscos azules pero al parecer tenía que estar en ese lugar en ese horrible lugar repletos de cucarachas, ratas y otros asquerosos animales siempre se debía aser una limpieza en ese lugar , Jaden subió las escaleras junto con Syrus mientras que Chazz trato de abrir su antiguo cuarto ,Jaden al entrar a su cuarto vieron que las camas tenían nuevas sobrecamas y colchones no tan viejos Syrus se quedo con la boca abierta al igual que Jaden se tomaron el tiempo para sentir el colchón y las sobrecamas después de eso Jaden tomo el trapeador y escoba aunque solo era un cuartito barrieron y trapearon Syrus se había cansado de ello pero Jaden seguía con energía para seguir así que fue a ver a Chazz haber si lo podía ayudar en algo , Chazz por otro lado estaba entrando a su mini mansión que pidió construir cuando empezó el año anterior prendiendo la luz vio que todos los muebles estaban cubiertos por sabanas blancas

`Este lugar es un desorden … bien empecemos a limpiar , aunque sea muy cansado´ pensando esto Chazz se dirigió Hacia los muebles quitando todas las sabanas blancas de ellos se dirigió a su cuarto prendiendo la luz también y al igual que la sala y el cuarto hizo lo mismo con el baño, el mini sauna que tenia , el closet que parecía una de las recamaras originales del dormitorio junto con la mini cocina que había (Así de Grande es la Mini Mansión del pequeño Princeton!) Chazz saco un plumero de uno de los buros de la cocina se quito la chamarra negra y empezó en su cuarto como unos ya habían acabado de utilizar las escobas y los trapeadores fue por una de cada uno levanto las sabanas para sacudirlas y quitarles el polvo limpio los buros con una pequeña toalla que saco del baño y al terminar se metió hacia el closet para limpiar y colgar su ropa y cuando por fin se encontró limpio los buros y closet empezó a colgar toda su ropa después barrio y trapeo el cuarto que se encontraba más sucio que un lugar abandonado cuando Salió así a la sala se encontró con Jaden que toco como tres veces la y después abrió la puerta a ver si alguien estaba en casa Jaden puso una cara de confusión y de risa al mismo tiempo `Chazz limpiando no puedo creer lo en verdad no debe ser mentira´después de mirarlo con esa cara y de pensar en algo que le parecía totalmente imposible Chazz le pregunto ..

"_que se te ofrece ?"_ por supuesto este entro con un balde trapo ,estropajo y contesto a la pregunta de Chazz dijo.

"_necesitas ayuda? tengo mucha energía como para ayudar"_ diciendo esto con una sonrisa hacía Chazz

Chazz se volteo tomo el balde y se dirigió hacia el baño volteo la cabeza en la dirección del muchacho de cabello moreno y asiendo una señal de seguirlo , Jaden no entendió a la primera vez así que lo siguió por una razón y esa era que no lo regañara por no entender esa señal Chazz puso el cubo en la regadera y lo lleno hasta la mitad hecho un liquido que Jaden no pudo identificar saco un cepillo y se lo dio al Chico de chamarra rojo.

"_yo que tú me quitaría la chamarra y me arremangaría el pantalón hasta las rodillas, limpia los lugares más negros cuando termines se ayudaras con el sauna "_

"_Chazz! Esto me llevara años! Me darías por lo menos uno más grande "_ Chazz se volteo a ver Jaden y con una cara de pocos amigos contesto..

"_entonces te recomiendo que empieces ahora"_

Chazz se fue a la mini cocina y empezó a lavar, limpiar y desempolvar todo a la cocina Jaden lo vio mientras se iba a limpiar y le dio una sensación de abrazarlo se sintió el pequeño impulso pero cuando empezó a pensar en hacerlo Chazz se volteo y le dijo que empezara de una vez por todas después de un rato Jaden por fin había termino con el baño cuando salió a decirle a Chazz la sala se veía completamente limpia Chazz estaba recogiendo las sabanas con las que habían cubierto los muebles .

"_Jaden espérame en la sauna"_ le dio las órdenes mientras que entraba a su cuarto y guardaba en uno de los cajones del ropero las sabanas cuando entro en el sauna Jaden estaba sentado en el centro , esperando a Chazz en el sauna sin agua esperando una orden de el chico de chamarra negra al entrar Chazz le lanzo a Jaden un cepillo del tamaño de su mano Jaden se pregunto que se suponía que debían ase Chazz abrió la llave del agua no llena el sauna pero si moja el suelo y esparce jabón en polvo para lavar el suelo de este Jaden por supuesto que se confunde al ver que abre la llave pero después mira a Chazz totalmente consciente de lo que ase

"_vamos no te vas a poner a limpiar?"_ le pregunta Chazz con una cara de seriedad, Jaden lo deja de ver y se pone a tallar el suelo que estaba cubierto de poco agua y jabón `whooaw! Nunca supe que Chazz supiera limpiar un sauna ,ó un cuarto , ó todo una casa! ¿Cuándo habrá aprendido todo esto?´ cuando le dieron toda la vuelta al sauna Chazz abrió la llave del agua despejando el jabón y la suciedad , por fin toda la mini mansión estaba limpia Chazz se sentó en su sala después de haber sacado los trapeadores y escobas junto con todo lo que tajo el muchacho de chamarra roja ,ambos se sentaron en la sala cansados y Chazz un poco molesto por ello Jaden lo volteo a ver y pregunto lo que estaba en su mente.

"_Chazz cuando aprendiste a limpiar así la casa casi siempre dejas que alguien más lo haga? "_Chazz no lo quiso voltear a ver y contesto mientras se levantaba por un vaso de agua y por una carta que se encontrada en su baraja

"_toma has de estar cansado y perdiste esto me a estado molestando mucho …y si aprendí como a los 9 años a alzar un cuarto " _al parecer a Jaden le dio un gusto enorme el encontrar esa carta , tanto que dejo el vaso y se levanto rápidamente para abrazarlo le alegraba tanto tener a su Kuriboh de alas

"Jaden por favor deja de abrazarme me duele mi cuerpo" dijo el muchacho de cabello color cuervo y al escuchar tales palabras el chico de cabello moreno se alejo de Chazz al terminar su oración.

"Bueno ya que no necesitas ayuda en nada más me voy a ver en que necesita ayuda Syrus " 

Saliendo de Hay Jaden se sintió infinitamente feliz abia recuperado una carta y lo bueno era que Chazz la tenia, no sabía porque eso lo ponía tan feliz pero lo hizo así fue, después de recuperar su carta y ayudar a Chazz corriendo a ayudar a Syrus ó a ver en que lo podía ayudar.

**Capitulo 3**

**El mismo compañero**

Cuando abrió la puerta ay estaba el amigo y compañero de cuarto que siempre había tenido cuando volteo a ver la cama de amero arriba vio a su otro gran amigo Hassleberry saludando lo con gran felicidad

"_Jaden! Dile a Hassleberry que no deje toda su basura en el suelo "_

"_Jaden dile que deje de meterse con mis cosa "_

"_deja de mover mis cartas! "_

"_y tu deja de ser tan desordenado!" _

Solo se escuchaba la pelea de estos dos por todo el dormitorio Jaden trataba de calmarlos pero al parecer no podía ya que estos no dejaban de gritarse mutuamente hasta que Jaden no pudo resistir la desesperación de los gritos .

"_YAA! BASTA!"_ se escucho puro silencio en el cuarto _"Ok ya que me pueden escuchar porque no intentan esto Hassleberry encestaras asía el bote de basura si fallas Syrus podrá mover tus cosas y tus cartas también pero si encestas Syrus no tocara nada " _ambos se sorprendieron pero aun así pusieron el plan de Jaden en acción y les funciono perfecto Syrus se sintió feliz y Hassleberry igual ambos se levantaron y abrazaron a Jaden pero al igual que siempre estos 2 se volvieron a pelear por el querido y respetado Jaden , mientras estos 2 se peleaban por quien era su mejor amigo Jaden se recostó y recordó el duelo de Bastión por supuesto que fue un gran duelo para él y no podía esperar a retar a alguien a un duelo seria genial de repente se escucha un gruñido que provenía del estomago de Jaden , este se levanto de su cama .

"_Vamos a comer algo , me estado muriendo de hambre todo el día "_ tomo de la mano a su pequeño amigo de cabello azulado y a su otro amigo de gorra de dinosaurio y los jalo a ambos hacia abajo donde se encontraba la cafetería se fue directo donde se encontraba el riquísimo olor a camarones cosidos con arroz Chazz ya estaba ay comiendo su parte no era del todo un festín pero servía para llenar el estomago de cualquier duelista incluso el de Jaden (que parecía un pozo sin final alguno) mientras comían Hassleberry y Syrus se peleaban por quien era el mejor amigo de Jaden mientras que Jaden le rogaba a Chazz que le diera uno de sus camarones mientras el otro le negaba su petición con claridad y cortantemente pero al final termino dándole uno ya que el muchacho no dejaba de poner una carita de perrito triste tan linda ! cuando todo mundo acabo estos seguían sin terminar ya que Jaden no dejaba de molestar a Chazz y los otros 2 no dejaban de estar compitiendo

"_Nos vemos"_ dijo el chico de chamarra negra después de abérrese terminado la cena que al parecer parecía imposible por la culpa del muchacho de cabello moreno ,Jaden se sintió un poco incomodo por la forma en que se había despedido Chazz mientras que Hassleberry y Syrus se despidieron nada mas moviendo la mano de un lado a otro continuando con su infinita pelea Jaden tenía su arroz sin tocar en perfecto estado y era el perfecto manjar pero al parecer Jaden no lo quiso por el hecho de que aun se sentía mal por el hecho de que Chazz se había ido molesto por culpa de su rogar . Sin dejar ver su Cara ,volteando hacia abajo y con su melena café cubriendo la mayoría de cara siendo cubierta se levanto y se despidió de sus amigos, les dijo que estaba cansado y que necesitaba un buen descanso en su nuevo y limpio colchón mientras que los demás se despedían con un poco de nostalgia, subiendo las escaleras no se dio cuenta de ello hasta que se puso consiente que necesitaba ir por la misma carta que Había perdido la última vez .

**Capitulo 4**

**La carta perdida **

Kuriboh de alas , Una de las cartas que más le fascinaban a Jaden y que más le favorecía a su baraja ¿Cómo pudo haber perdido una carta tan importante y sin haberse dado cuenta de haberla perdido ? de seguro la perdió cuando corrió a ver el duelo y de pasada Chazz la encontró tirada no Chazz ya estaba en el duelo así que se le debió de caer en otro lugar quizás cuando corrió hacia Bastión ó al sentarse cercas de Chazz de una o de otra forma solo que cual de todas, porque no se dio cuenta , como pudo haber sido tan descuidado! Fuen la carta que le dio el rey del duelo (Yugi ese bato de cabello picudo y lindo) de repente tan descuido, su viaje no fue del todo un desperdicio (en el anime se va de la academia y huye a quien s abe que lugar y en esta historia que escribo Jaden vuelve a la academia para aprender más o para ver de nuevo a sus amigos ) se supone que eso lo ayudaría a ser más concentrado pero cuando su más valiosa carta casi es perdida

No lo entendía recordó todo lo que hizo en la mañana todo lo que paso.

Su cabeza empezó a doler no podía pensar más en la situación era toda la capacidad que su cabeza podía pensar se recostó y empezó a desear estar en un duelo todo lo podía arreglar en un duelo y no tendría ninguna preocupación era divertido estar en un duelo sentir la emoción la diversión al ver los monstros luchar las explosiones todo lo así a interesante sobre todo las cartas el diseño y las muchas variedades de cartas pero le encantaba su baraja ,monstros fuertes buenas cartas de trampa y hechizos pero el Kuriboh de alas era uno de sus mejores monstros y no le gustaría perder una de las más valiosas aparte de la locura de su bolsillo estando cerrado para evitar la pérdida de cualquier carta , el dolor aumento con el pensar del pensamiento al parecer Jaden no era de las personas que lo piensan demasiado, se levanto sacudió su cabeza ,luego de sacudir su cabeza como trompo se recostó y trato de dormir fue un día agotador y en verdad no quería un dolor de cabeza más grande .

**Capitulo 5**

**Tarde para entrar a Clase **

La 7:30 de la mañana y nuestro querido Jaden dormido como siempre al parecer no se tenía ningún problema con ello, Syrus se despertó por el contrario, se talló los ojos y viendo la hora se asombro y por esa misma razón callo de su cama , Hassleberry se quedo a dormir con ellos así que al escuchar dicho golpe se despertó .

"_Soldado Syrus cuál es el motivo de todo este escándalo?" _pregunto el chico dinosaurio mientras se tallaba los ojos del sueño .

"_llegaremos tarde en nuestro primer día de clases "_ mientras buscaba su ropa y el horario de clases .

"_y lo peor es la clase de crowler !"_dijo al encontrar y ver el horario .

Hassleberry nada más salto de la cama se empezó a alistar mientras que Syrus nada más trataba de despertar a Jaden .

"_Jaden vamos tenemos que irnos va a empezar la clase y tenemos que comer también"_ Syrus trato de levantarlo pero al parecer era en vano Syrus se levanto del suelo hasta que se escucho un bostezo Jaden se había despertado por fin se trato de levantar pero estaba muy mareado , se recostó de nuevo, se talló los ojos y tratando de despertar de nuevo se levanto mientras que Syrus se trataba de alistar Hassleberry ya había terminado de alistarse solo le faltaba ponerse las botas y bajar para almorzar mientras que Jaden se alistaba .

"_los espero abajo en el comedor "_dijo Hassleberry mientras salía por la puerta

"_vamos Jaden …o Chazz se comerá nuestros platos "_dijo el pequeño de cabellera azul y al de escuchar esto Jaden se levanto como si su vida dependiera de ello se alisto lo rápido que pudo se cambio de camisa ,pantalón y se puso su Chaqueta y tenis salió corriendo asía abajo se deslizo por el barandal de las escaleras y corrió al comedor viendo que Chazz no estaba más que Hassleberry rápidamente se sentó y saludo a Hassleberry mientras comía algo rápido Syrus llego unos segundos más tarde que Jaden todos comieron algo rápido para llegar a la sin ser regañados después de entregar los platos sin comida alguna salieron corriendo Jaden tenía bastante energía y no se cansaba al correr y Hassleberry tenía una buena condición física todo lo contrario de Syrus , el pequeño adolecente/niño de cabello Azul se estaba cansando al tratar de seguirle el paso a Jaden y Hassleberry aparte de la razón que casi se vomitaba por la forma en que comió su desayuno se acercaban al edificio principal Syrus se canso y Hassleberry lo tuvo que llevar cargando hacia la clase dieron como 10 vueltas a toda la escuela ¿Cuál salón es? ¿Por dónde es? se preguntaban al cruzar salones por fin tuvieron las indicaciones de un maestro, corrieron al salón que había mencionado el maestro aquel por fin la clase 3C era hora de tocar la puerta pero antes de hacerlo Syrus se tenía que bajar de la espalda de Hassleberry y todos tenían que recuperar el aliento antes de tocar y hablar pero cuando estaban a punto de tocar Crowler estaba en la puerta "_miren nada más miren quien decido aparecer "_se escucho la voz del travesti regañando a los 3 muchachos que se encontraban cercas de la puerta

"_Nos permite pasar , perdimos la noción del tiempo con el profesor …"_ dijo Jaden tratando de tener una buena escusa

"_Koumary ..si Koumary el no dijo que lo ayudáramos a aser algo si y por eso perdimos la noción del tiempo "_ dijo Syrus para ver si Crowler los dejaba en paz y al parecer al pequeño le creyó un poco la escusa de Syrus ya que era el único de esos 3 que copiaba todo lo que dictase.

"_Ya que se puede aser aparte solo es el primer año de clase , pero les advierto si sigue pasando tendré que suspenderlos "_ reclamo el Profesor Crowler, los mando a sus lugares mientras los 3 adolecentes se miraban y se preguntaban porque Crowler estaba de buen humor .

Cuando llegaron a sus lugares Chazz se encontraba atrás viéndolos con una de sus caras de decepción y un poco de burla Jaden después de un rato bostezo después de que Crowler empezó a buscar un marcador y escribiendo el tema de ese día .

"_hoy empezaremos con … " _

**Capitulo 6**

**Durmiendo en clase**

Jaden no se sentía muy bien cuando Crowler empezó a dar la clase ,tenía ganas de dormirse tenía tanta flojera, inmensa que por cada oración que decía sentía como si su cabeza fuera a ser azotada contra la mesa sus ojos se estaban entre cerrando y su cabeza se iba hacia enfrente no podía cargar con el peso de su cabeza.

`ya no puedo más necesito recostarme no importa que pase, me estoy muriendo del sueño ´ después de pensar en eso Jaden recostó tranquilamente su cabeza en el escritorio usando sus 2 brazos como almohadillas donde recostó parte de su cabeza cerro lo ojos y empezó a dormir tranquilamente en Clase .

_¨ La clase había terminado y Jaden salió corriendo a tener un duelo, Chazz lo reto a tener un duelo, salieron afuera del edificio casi enfrente de los dormitorios de Slifer rojo, Jaden y Chazz empezaron el duelo por supuesto estos 2 duelistas eran los mejores y el ser rivales lo hacía mucho más interesante el duelo duro tiempo ya que Chazz estaba dándolo todo para ganar el duelo y Jaden igual solo que en el último turno Jaden tenía la perfecta combinación de monstruos y carta de hechizo para ganar más 200 puntos de vida más que Chazz solo tenía 150 puntos de vida era una perfecta oportunidad para ganarle a Chazz, pero al tocar su turno no activo la carta solo invoco a su monstruo más débil y Chazz por el contrario activo la carta de hechizo que tenía en su mano y con los monstros que se encontraban al lado de dicha carta y con tal movimiento gano el duelo dejando a Jaden con 0 puntos de vida y de rodillas en el suelo ._

_×Como pude dejar que Chazz me ganara? Porque? No tiene ningún sentido! ×_

_Chazz camino hacía él diciendo le.- __"vamos Jaden levántate es no sé a acabado"__ Jaden levanto la cabeza y vio al chico de cabello ne- ¨_

SMACK !

Solo se escucho un grito del chico de Cabello moreno , se sobo su cabeza y trato de ver quién era el que le había dado dicho golpe .

**Capitulo 7**

**Molestando a Chazz**

Al parecer fue crowler quien le Había dado el golpe más fuerte de su vida .

"_vaya vaya no puedo creer que tengas la tenacidad de dormirte en mi clase después de haber llegado tarde pero que mas se podría esperar de ti , un Slifer rojo como tu "_ dijo Crowler después de haber le dado ese gran golpe .

Se fue devuelta al frente de la clase tratando de no sacar toda la ira que contenía contra el adolecente semidormido y adolorido por el golpe , Jaden tenía un grande dolor de cabeza cuando escucho un reclamo o regaño.

"_bien hecho tu primer día y llegas tarde, te duermes y recibes un golpe de uno de los profesores que mas podrías empeorar tu día grandísimo cabeza hueca "_

Al voltearse vio que era Chazz quien se inclino un poco más para que lo escuchara Jaden se sorprendió pero cuando trato de responderle el maestro travesti lo regaño con tan solo escuchar una palabra de este muchacho , así Jaden agarro una de las hojas de su cuaderno la doblo 3 veces y escribió .- _"vaya Chazz no creí que te importara tanto lo que hago"_ después se lo dio con una sonrisa en su cara y volteándose lo más rápido que pudo para no ser regañado por el profesor que más lo odiaba (Crowler odia a Jaden de una forma pero por dentro le cae bien y lo respeta por ser un buen duelista) . cuando Chazz leyó el papelito abrió un poco los ojos y bajo un poco su cabeza `pensara que lo quiero como amigo…que iluso de parte de él ..y mía ´ se puso a escribir y después cuando Crowler se volteo para escribir algo Chazz lanzo el papelito que le había dado Jaden anteriormente Jaden nada mas sintió como el papelito le golpeaba la cabeza cuando Jaden lo Habría decía .- _"Por favor eres el único aquí que merece estudiar , eres un gran duelista pero no me interesa si te expulsan o no solo te digo que tengas más cuidado en lo que haces " _Jaden se sintió alagado y ofendido y en eso respondió

"_supongo que si soy bueno para los duelo , digo te gane a ti quien se supone que eras el mejor no es así ? "_

Chazz al ver esto se molesto , y empezó a escribir de nuevo.

"_lo que paso es que… estaba distraído con una cosa ,y los demás son pura suerte!"_ y así se llevaron la conversación durante casi toda la clase agregando caritas y dibujos y cuando se les acababa una parte de la hoja la volteaban y seguían escribiendo y dibujando en cada pase del papel alguien se fijaba ya que algo así no se veía todo los días y mucho menos cuando se trataba de Jaden y Chazz (Jaden y Chazz no eran los mejores amigos y no se llevaban tan bien Chazz era el que menos parecía un amigo a la vista de todo mundo).

Después al salir Jaden se quedo con la nota y la metió en su mochila tratando de ir a la siguiente clase que le tocaba por supuesto iva en la dirección incorrecta Jaden no sabia por donde era la siguiente clase y mucho menos sabia Syrus y Hassleberry .

"_es por este lado grupo de tarados_ " se escucho la voz de Chazz mientras los otros volteaban Hassleberry y Syrus se enojaron de una forma y Jaden nada mas le dio una sonrisa de si saber por dónde pero estaba solo se estaba ubicando con los demás . Cuando Chazz los acompañaba así las siguiente clase Jaden empezó a hacerle preguntas después Syrus empezó y luego Hassleberry izo lo mismo que los dos primeros pero este no contestaba las preguntas con largas respuestas o solo los ignoraba a la otro clase llegaron pero al parecer estos no dejaron de molestar al chico de cabello negro ni en clase ni pasillo pero al final se dieron cuenta que era una pérdida de tiempo ya que este no se día a las locuras que decían sus compañero y por fin en receso todo era paz y tranquilidad o por lo menos así lo pensaba Chazz por el momento .

**Capitulo 8**

**Un mal duelo**

Jaden inquietamente se lanzo hacia el chico de chamarra negra que al parecer había terminado con su comida y se dirigía hacia afuera del edificio sin pensar en lo que se le aproximaba, Jaden por casi tira al muchacho que no se había dado cuenta que este se acercaba a jugar con el .

"_Jaden! ¿Qué rayos te sucede? por casi me tiras escoria!"_

"_solo quería saludarte"_ dijo el muchacho de cabello moreno mientras dejaba de abrazar a Chazz.

"_pues ya lo hiciste ahora podrías dejarme ir "_

"_y si tenemos un duelo para empezar nuestro año nuevo juntos otra vez "_ dijo Jaden con una sonrisa al contrario de Chazz quien casi entendió lo que quiso decir el moreno ya que hablo demasiado rápido y confuso , aun así el muchacho de aspecto vampírico aceptó el duelo que propuso el chico de chamarra roja , después de haber aceptado el duelo salieron así afuera y tuvieron el duelo por supuesto dieron todo en ese duelo duro un buen rato pero al final Jaden termino con 500 puntos y Chazz con 400 se veía completamente obvio que Jaden iba a ganar , tenía una perfecta mano para ganar más los puntos que le quedaban a Chazz era obvio para todo mundo que Jaden ganaría.

`perfecto! Solo tengo que colocar esta carta hacía abajo y poner a uno de mis héroes elementales en posición de defensa luego Chazz tendrá que atacar y activara mi trampa y ganare!´ Pero cuando trato de activar la carta que le aria ganar dicho duelo este envés de una forma muy inconsciente mando la carta perfecta al cementerio y trajo del cementerio a otro de sus héroes elementales y por ese error Chazz tomo ventaja y activo una de las que tenía en su mano aunque perdió 300 puntos de vida esto hizo que ganara el duelo Jaden cayó de rodillas y dando se cuenta que su error lo hizo perder el duelo `como pude hacer tal error nunca me bloqueo en los duelos porque AHORA si?´. después de ese duelo Jaden empezó a sentirse mal después de las escuela se dirigió a su dormitorio e intento de dormir un poco sin tratar de pensar en el error que había hecho en tal duelo con Chazz.

**Capitulo 9**

**Un sueño confuso **

_¨ Jaden se encontraba en un duelo un gran duelo se podía sentir la victoria y se notaba que podía salvar a su amigo, era perfecto el duelo, las grandes bestias que estos dos duelistas profesionales tenían en el campo, Jaden activando una trampa y atacando al oponente y ganando el duelo con un estilo único, Cuando trato de sacar a uno de sus amigos se dio cuenta que ninguno de sus amigos se encontraba que solo era una ilusión después escucho una risa que le dio un escalofrió Jaden cuando volteo a ver a la persona que se encontraba en Chazz sonriendo y después de que Jaden se levanto Chazz lo empujo a una pared que de repente apareció, el muchacho de cabello moreno se sonrojo. __"que linda se ve tu cara de color rojo "__ dijo el chico de cabello color cuervo mientras que el muchacho de chamarra roja rápidamente ponía sus manos en el pecho al mismo tiempo que el decía que se alejara un poco de repente Chazz se acerco mas a la carita sonrojada por lo que el muchacho de cabello negro hacia, pero cuando sus labios estaban a punto de unirse para un beso Chazz abrió la boca para decir le las palabras que menos pensaba escuchar de la boca de Chazz_

"_te amo" _

_Jaden se puso tan rojo como las luces de un carro prendidas no pudo ver más al chico de ojos negro , pero cuando lo trato de ver a los ojos otra vez Jaden sintió los labios del muchacho de chamarra negra y no solo eso Jaden lo disfruto devolvió el beso asta quiso saber si de lengua era mejor! ¨ _de repente Jaden despertó azotando su cráneo contra la parte inferior de la cama de su compañero de cuarto por supuesto Syrus se asusto por tal golpe solo que este no se golpeo con la cama de arriba , el se cayó de la cama y Hassleberry solo volteo a ver quién era el que hacia tanto escándalo,

`por- porque habré tenido tan feo sueño ,que abre comido para que soñara tal casa , habrá sido el duelo lo que me afecto , no esto está mal ´ mientras pensaba eso con la cara cubierta por sus 2 brazos para no dejar ver su cara totalmente roja y por el dolor que sentía en su cabeza Syrus empezó a hablar .

"_Jaden ! qué pasa? Que tienes? te hiciste daño? Tuviste una pesadilla?"_

Después de un rato Jaden dejo de estar tan rojo y empezó a decirle a su pequeño amigo de cabello azul que no se preocupara tanto que solo fue una pequeña pesadilla y que estaría bien , Syrus se tranquilizo pero después de unos cuantos minutos de ver el reloj se asusto mucho ya que tenían que llegar a la clase de Crowler antes que sonara el timbre y volvieran a llegar tarde .

**Capitulo 10**

**Juntos en Ciencias**

Jaden, Hassleberry y Syrus iban corriendo para tratar de no llegar tarde a la clase de Crowler ya que los regaños del profesor Crowler era demasiado irritantes y molestos al oído de los 3 muchachos , En el camino se toparon a Chazz quien estaba batallando con los libros de Ciencias que le había encargado el profesor travesti por supuesto que un profesor le iba ayudando pero tenía mucho apuro ya que a él le tocaba dar clase a otra clase , cuando Jaden vio a Chazz batallando y el maestro fastidiado por la molestia que le izo pasar el profesor travesti engreído

"_Chazz déjanos ayudarte!"_ grito el muchacho quien tomo algunos libros de las manos del muchacho pero al sentir las manos de el muchacho de chamarra negra se sonrojo y trato de esconder su cara detrás de los libros mientras que Syrus y Hassleberry ayudaban al profesor , después de un rato Jaden y Syrus junto con Chazz y Hassleberry entraron al salón Crowler los miro con mucha molestia _"al parecer decidieron aparecer, que esperan para repartir los libros "_ al parecer el profesor no estaba tan molesto así que Jaden y los demás empezaron a repartir los libros de texto que parecían enormes bloques de concreto, Jaden trato de sentarse alado de Syrus cuando terminaron de repartir los libros, pero al tratar de aser lo este fue arrastrado al igual que Bastión, a Bastión lo sentó alado de Syrus y a Jaden lo sentó junto a Chazz quien se veía molestamente enojado por tenerlo alado,

"_porque con Chazz?"_ dijo Jaden tratando de sonar tan normal como siempre .

"_si porque no solo lo puso con los de siempre "_Chazz reclamo al escuchar que tendría que aguantar al moreno de chamarra roja .

"_porque él te mantendrá despierto por toda la clase al contrario de Bastión y Syrus y si tu no lo ayudas reprobarás esta materia "_ dijo el travesti con una burla en su cara .

`Bueno por lo menos te ayudara a entenderle a este tema …si eso es concéntrate en lo positivo Jaden , no pienses en otra cosa más ´

`perfecto tener que cuidar a Jaden no podría ser peor ´

Mientras pasaba la clase Jaden recibía un golpe con aquel libro tan enorme departe de Chazz quien se molestaba al verlo tratar de dormirse Alexis estaba molesta al igual que todos los demás al ver que el arrogante de Chazz trataba a su amigo de esa forma todos querían ir y ayudar al cabello moreno pero cuando trataban de ver como les iban al muchacho el profesor les decía que se devolvieran a su asiento lo único bueno que le veían al equipo de Jaden y Chazz era que Jaden le ponía mucha atención a lo que Chazz le explicaba , y por fin la hora de salir del infierno de las ciencias Jaden se veía un poco cansado pero aun así le sonrió a Chazz y le agradeció por a verle ayudado lo malo era que seguía la clase de matemáticas .

**Capitulo 11**

**Juntos en Matemáticas también !**

Jaden y los demás se dirigieron hacia la clase de matemáticas Chazz ya se encontraba hay y trato de sentarse lo más lejos posible de Jaden mientras que Jaden se preguntaba por qué? Y aunque trato de preguntarle este no pudo ya que la case había empezado y no quería mas molestias del profesor Crowler pero era demasiado tarde Crowler empezó a regañarlo con un tono de insulto y clara mente quito a una de las personas de alado del moreno para que se sentara uno de los alumnos que el decidiría.

"_en esta clase tampoco te dejare dormirte para que pierdas toda la lección será fastidioso"_ mientras trataba de buscar a Chazz quien se encontraba lo más lejos posible .

"_Chazz si no te importaría reprobar te sugiero que darte hay y si, tendrás que ayudarlo también en esta clase "_dijo el profesor cruel mente mientras se iba a su escritorio

`Jaden ! gusano despreciable tengo que cuidarte de que no repruebes el año y también que no me arrastres contigo´ se fue pensando con gran enojo y rabia hacia el lugar que le indico Crowler no dejando ver sus emociones se sentó alado de el muchacho de cabello moreno y sin decir nada saco su cuaderno y libro de texto .

Crowler empezó a explicar el tema mientras que todos ponían atención excepto Jaden quien no entendía nada y se puso a dibujar Chazz tomaba nota de todo lo que decía y escribía en el pizarrón , Jaden empezó a ver las notas del Chico de cabello negro le fascinaba su escritura Chazz no le puso atención solo siguió con ello .

Después de un rato Crowler les dio trabajo del libro tenían que hacer varios ejercicios de 4 páginas, Al parecer Crowler se sentía bien viendo como el chico moreno batallaba para resolver los problemas .

Chazz por el contrario no tenia problema con ello ya que el escucho y puso toda su atención en la clase mientras Jaden rayaba el cuaderno.

"_debiste de haber puesto atención " _dijo el chico de chico de cabello negro dejando el lápiz y volteando a verlo

"_me podría explicar ? no quiero quedar como tonto_" dijo el chico de cabello moreno mientras sele veía una cara de culpa y un poco de vergüenza y rojos en su cara .

`que linda cara a veces tiene una forma muy hermosa de pedir algo ´pensó el muchacho de cabello negro al levantar la mirada un poco. `pero aun sigue siendo un tonto sin pensar en las consecuencias´

Chazz se acerco tantito hacia el Jaden sintió como se aceleraba el corazón al sentir la mano de Chazz al darle el lápiz, borrando todos los garabatos que había echo el chico de chamarra roja dejándolo molesto por su único esfuerzo borrado ,Chazz empezó a explicarle el problema del libro que el profesor Crowler les había explicado en le pizarrón Chazz no se daba cuenta ya que él estaba muy concentrado en explicarle el problema a Jaden , mientras que este fingiendo ver el libro , con la cabeza así abajo mientras sus ojos se fijaba en los ojos grises plateados del muchacho de chamarra negra .

`que lindo explica los problemas , que bueno que este conmigo, que lindo se siente tenerlo como amigo´ mientras que Jaden pensaba en el Chazz se rompía la cabeza para explicarle un tema que al parecer no le ponía tanta atención .

"_ya entendiste o tengo que repetírtelo?" _

pregunto el muchacho de cabello negro después el chico volvió a la realidad y al escuchar la pregunta trato de no sonar tan distraído .

"_pu-pues si podrías darme otra explicación más?"_

Pero cuando el chico de cabello negro escucho esto se enfureció tanto que quería golpearlo con el cuaderno o con el puño pero este se relajo y trato de no golpearlo hasta la muerte , empezó de nuevo y tratando de aser que el chico se concentrará en las explicaciones le ayudo en todas las paginas y por fin entendió el tema al igual que el de ciencias . Por fin se habían acabado las clases y Jaden se sentía tan feliz , por haber le entendido a la clase por no ser golpeado y regañado al mismo tiempo y en el fondo mientras iba caminando volteo por un segundo hacía abajo y sonrió , se sentía tan feliz por una cosa en especifico que Chazz lo había ayudado a entender y no ser regañado y que en clase de matemáticas no lo golpeo como en clase de ciencias .

Si fue un bueno día para el moreno pero no tanto para Chazz este estaba cansado de tener la lata de lidiar con su cabeza que parecía una nuez .

**Capitulo 12**

**Algo en el agua y en el bosque !**

Mientras iban caminando los 4 muchachos que se dirigían a su dormitorio uno de ellos que por casualidad era Jaden que se encontraba en medio de Hassleberry y Syrus ,hablando de cómo sería mejor el mundo sin el profesor Crowler y cosas así, se dio cuenta de que en lo lejos cercas del agua algo se movía , Jaden sin pensarlo corrió hacia la orilla de la barranca y al tratar de ver que o quien era lo que se movía en el agua su mano se resbalo y cayeron algunas rocas al ser escuchados los golpes contra el agua y algunas rocas que se encontraban cercas lograron sacar al ser que se encontraba en el agua el ser no se dejo ver solo se vio solo una sombra que saltaba rápidamente entre las rocas Jaden se pregunto que era esa cosa que parecía solo La sombra de un animal feroz

Pero cuando trato de verlo de nuevo se resbalo de nuevo su mano y sentía que caía asta que sintió un tirón al caer sentado en el suelo alado de las piernas de una persona volteo hacia riba y vio que era Syrus mientras sostenía a Hassleberry quien ayudaba a Chazz subir .

"_Chazz …estas bien "_ dijo el muchacho de melena de color café que se iba gateando lo más rápido que pudo hacia donde estaba el muchacho de cabello negro pero cuando este se encontraba en tierra, levanto su mano para golpear al muchacho pero cuando lanzo su mano hacía la cabeza del muchacho de cabello moreno y este cerrando sus ojos (se veía tan lindo e inocente)solo se sintió una palmada en su cabello los otros 2 chicos se aterraron al ver a su amigo ser golpeado pero al ver ese acto se preguntaron porque alguien como Chazz haría eso , mientras este le acariciaba la melena Jaden se sonrojo tantito por lo que el muchacho de negro trato de no mostrar el color de su cara después de un tiempo Chazz dejo a Jaden se levanto y lo levanto junto con el .

"_Jaden .. nunca vuelvas hacer eso"_ dijo Chazz muy enojado y agresivamente soltando su brazo levantando su mochila y regresando al camino que lo llevaba al dormitorio donde vivía mientras que dejaba a los 3 muchachos con nada que decir y en shock uno enrojecido el otro con muchas dudas y el otro de gorra de dinosaurio con dolor de cabeza .

Chazz se fue tranquilamente a su cuarto de lujo , mientras los otros muchachos se dirigían a su mini cuarto, Jaden quien iba asta amero atrás se sentía raro desde que Chazz le acarició la cabeza en vez de golpearlo tan fuerte como su cuerpo podía .

`Chazz … no me golpeo … y fue dulce ..me acaricio´ mientras pensaba en esto se escucho un lindo y tierno suspiro .

Syrus fue quien lo escucho muy claro al contrario de Hassleberry seguía hablando , volteó a ver al muchacho de cabello moreno mientras este solo choco con el pecho del cabello azul mientras preguntaba.

"_Jaden … porque suspiraste?" _

Cuando este pregunto el muchacho de chamarra roja y cabello café se enrojeció de la cara trato de esconder lo enrojecido y después contesto con un tono de mareado

"_pues… me siento ..un poco mareado"_ y fingió tratar de desmayarse o que todo daba vueltas

Syrus no le quiso creer pero su cara y su temperatura decían todo lo contrario Jaden si parecía mareado pero Syrus sentía que le mentía pero aun así lo llevo adentro haber si estaba bien después de perder el tiempo jugando entre si y durmiendo un tiempo por fin había llegado el tiempo de ir a comer y Jaden estaba listo para ir a llenar su estomago con comida .

Hassleberry y Syrus no estaban tan ansiosos y se fueron caminando normal mente mientras Jaden se deslizo y corrió hacía el comedor pero cuando estaba a punto de llegar al comedor este noto la misma sombra que se encontraba en el agua se trato de acercar y ver que era la cosa que se encontraba en los arbustos se acercó lentamente hacía el arbusto que se movía pero cuando dio un paso más hacia el arbusto que de repente se estremeció por una sombra que salto del arbusto de repente solo vio los ojos de la sombra mientras corría y saltaba lejos del muchacho mientras este aterrado se alejaba del sombreo que salió corriendo después de un rato se levantó de la caída del susto que produjo la pequeña sombra de ojos rojos el muchacho después entro en el comedor del dormitorio rojo

`que habrá sido esa sombra´ cuando se acercó y tomo su bandeja con comida y se sentó alado de Chazz quien parecía estar tranquilamente comiendo .

" _parece que viste a un fantasma "_ dijo el muchacho sin voltear a ver a la cara del otro muchacho mientras que Jaden todavía trataba de tomar su lugar .

"_..oh ola Chazz , no vi un fantasma era la sombra de un monstruo o quizás de un- "_

"_o de un animal rabioso ..este lugar tiene de todo , desde ratas asta arañas "_ dijo con desprecio hacía todo lo que le radiaba , Jaden tomo aire para finalizar lo que iba a decir pero al parecer prefirió soltar el aire con un suspiro sabía que Chazz le seguiría contestando de tal forma que perdería la conversación en algo que ni al caso , pero cuando soltó el aire de esa manera Chazz se molesto y por supuesto que no permitió al muchacho de cabello moreno notar la expresión de su cara quería ver si el muchacho tenía algo más que decir con ese suspiro .

"_supongo que aun no te acostumbras al dormitorio rojo , espero que este año te agrade más "_

Cuando el muchacho de cabello negro escucho esto se sintió confundido cuando lo volteo a ver Jaden tenía una cara de tristeza como si alguien le quitara algo valioso .

Al terminar con la cena todos se habían ido a excepción de unos cuantos incluyendo a Chazz , Jaden , Syrus , Hassleberry y otros 2 más que vivían en el dormitorio rojo (no les pondré nombre ni los are personajes principales o secundarios ellos por desgracia no tienen relevancia en la historia ) Syrus y Hassleberry habían llegado tarde hacía que Jaden quiso esperar por un rato y Chazz fue interrumpido muchas veces al comer ya que el pequeño de cabello azul lo molestaba por estar en slifer rojo y no en obelisco azul (por supuesto que lo hacía en forma de juego pero sabía que molestaban a Chazz y con más razón lo hacía )aun que habían beses que Jaden no ponían atención a lo que decían sus amigos por estar pensando en la sombra que había visto 2 veces consecutivas ayaba forma de cubrir que perdía la noción de la conversación.

**Capitulo 13**

**Un duelo contra Alexis **

Al día siguiente en clase de ciencias Chazz se notaba distraído como si tuviera que resolver algo entre él y una persona en especial mientras que Jaden trato de sacarlo de su mundo pero cómo? Si Jaden no sabía que decirle , como debería de ser su tono de voz y por supuesto como actuar ante algo tan … común !

`esta ..bien puedo decirle que necesito su ayuda con estas sustancias o que no le entiendo a la letra de Crowler o quizás deba de tocar su hombro para pedir-´ de repente sintió un pequeño alto entre sus mano parpadeo unas 2 veces y al voltear hacía abajo Jaden vio que sus manos estaban siendo sostenidas , el chico de chamarra negra se encontraba atrás del muchacho que tenía el color contrario al de él , cuando este volteo a ve hacía atrás vio que el muchacho quien sostenía sus manos tenía su cabeza reposando en su hombro Jaden después noto que estaba a unos centímetros del rostro de Chazz ,se sonrojo y después de sentir que su cara se tornaba de tal color se volteo mirando hacia abajo mientra que el muchacho de negro alejaba los 2 químicos .

"_grandísimo idiota por casi haces que te explote en la cara "_

"_pu-pues no me contestaste mi pregunta "_dijo tartamudeando por lo avergonzado que estaba mientras que Chazz se sentaba a lado de el

"_Jaden ..no preguntaste nada y no se leer mentes "_

Después de decir eso azoto un libro a la cabeza del muchacho pero esta vez no lo izo con rudeza lo hizo como si estuviera jugando (o como si fuera el hermanito menor , algunos hermanos se asen cariños como lustrador que es revolver el cabello del menor o también como Itachi y Sasuke que lo picoteaba en la frente) Jaden no sintió tanto dolor (no le dolió nada fue como un toque) y cuando volteo a ver la cara de Chazz vio que era una de las caras que nunca había visto (y también una de las mas lindas ) en él, se veía feliz como si Jaden! Lo hiciera feliz , después de eso le fue explicando a Jaden cual era la reacción de estos 2 componentes y le advirtió que no las juntara o sino terminaría con una explosión en su cara y con dolor .

Mientras Alexis miraba con celos a Chazz de estar enseñando al muchacho de cabello moreno (por supuesto que se siente celosa) y queriendo tomar su mano al igual que Chazz lo hizo .

Después de todas las clases y después de pasar tiempo con Chazz , Jaden se sentía feliz de haber pasado ese día con Chazz (los horarios son variados (se supone que así deben de ser cierto) pero al contrario de Alexis quien se sentía molesta por no ser quien cuidaba a Jaden de Chazz quien lo trataba del todo mal así que Alexis tomo la decisión de enfrentarse a un duelo contra Chazz para ver si este aceptaba un trato con ella, después en la salida se aproximo hasta el chico de cabello negro.

"_Chazz .. quiero tener un duelo contigo"_ dijo la chica de cabello huero , cuando Chazz volteo a ver a la muchacha que tanto amaba se sonrojo, no del todo pero si se notaba en su rostro acercándose a él.

"_claro ..porque no?"_ dijo el chico de cabello negro quien trataba de no mostrar el gusto que tenia al saber que su amor imposible lo deseaba cercas(nunca pasara por eso puse imposible y si lo puse un poco dramático porque en el anime es muy dramático) se dirigieron al dormitorio de Slifer rojo para tener su duelo (todo fue idea de Alexis quería que fuera lejos de la escuela)mientras que Jaden y Syrus iban a dos paso lejos de los dos jóvenes quienes tendrían un duelo.

`porque de repente tendrá ganas de tener un duelo´ pensó el chico de cabello negro mientras iba caminando hacia el dormitorio a lado de la huera mientras que ella lo detuvo por un momento , después ella se acerco unos centímetros y dijo .

"_detesto que trates así a Jaden, así que si tu ganas tendrás una cita conmigo pero si yo gano , tendrás que cambiar de compañero en matemáticas y en ciencias por el resto del año conmigo"_

Al escuchar esto Chazz acepto con una sonrisa y quiso empezar el duelo mientras Jaden y Syrus escucharon y se colocaron cercas de las escaleras Jaden no se notaba del todo feliz ,_ "vaya Chazz tiene suerte hoy no lo crees Jaden ?"_ dijo Syrus mientras veía la cara de confusión y tristeza en el muchacho moreno .

`porque me siento tan mal digo de una o de otra forma Chazz tendrá lo que desea si gana tendrá una cita y si pierde se alejara de mi digo porque no tendrá lo que estar ..preocupado´ el duelo empezó y Chazz estaba dando lo posible por ganar y también dudoso porque hacer primero y por supuesto Alexis estaba dispuesta a ganar.

`Ganare este duelo´ mientras atacaba al monstruo de Chazz, el muchacho estaba molesto ya que le redujo los puntos de vida .

`No me importa nada Ganare este duelo ´ mientras colocaba una carta bocabajo y atacaba a su linda oponente con uno de los monstruos que se encontraban en su campo pero cuando Alexis iba a colocar una de las cartas que aseguraba su victoria pero cuando la levanto la carta el viento la arrojo tan lejos que se dirigió hacia el océano Alexis detuvo el duelo , trato y trato de atrapar la carta que tanto amaba Chazz al mismo tiempo trato de ayudarla para recuperarla pero esta no se detuvo Jaden al ver como Chazz sostenía a Alexis para que no se cayera, sintió que algo filoso y puntiagudo era encajado muy bruscamente en su corazón .

"_Chazz has algo por favor te lo ruego"_ dijo Alexis nerviosa mientras Chazz quien la abrazaba y le decía que sería en vano que caería muy pronto antes de que él pudiera tomarla .

**Capitulo 14**

**Porque hacerlo?**

La cata se estaba cayendo mas lejos del barranco y Alexis se ponía cada vez más nerviosa por su carta y Chazz congelado no sabía que hacer pero Jaden sin pensarlo se lanzo por el barranco por donde caía la carta Chazz al ver como se lanzaba el muchacho de cabello moreno trato de agarrarlo de la chamarra pero este fallo en atraparlo `maldición Jaden !´ en su rostro se notaba la angustia que le pasara algo a Jaden ,el muchacho cayo más rápido que la carta ya que esta era demasiado ligera y el viento estaba fuerte ese día como para lanzarla más en el aire Jaden nado hasta el lugar donde caería la carta después trato de dar un salto para atrapar la carta y con éxito lo logro .

"_Jaden ! oh! Gracias "_ le grito la muchacha de cabello amarillo

"_Jaden estas bien no te lastimaste " _grito Syrus con gran angustia mientras que Chazz se quedo congelado pero al mismo tiempo enojado por lo que había hecho (no solo porque lo avia preocupado pero también por a verle quitado la oportunidad de escuchar las gracias de la chica que tanto quería ),todos los que se encontraban arriba salieron corriendo a ver si el moreno se encontraba bien mientras que este se ponía a nadar hacia la orilla donde podría subir a tierra firme, la mano que tenía la valiosa carta de la chica huera se encontraba levantada hacia arriba para que el agua no la tocara y se arruinara , `porque me habré lanzado! , digo es una carta Chazz le habría comprado una nueva con todo el dinero…´ pero cuando el muchacho pensó eso una imagen de Chazz con Alexis juntos lo hicieron sentir lo mismo cuando los vio abrazarse , se sintió triste y molesto , `NO , no me debería de estar sintiendo así que es lo que tengo debería relajarme ..lo tengo´ y al pensar eso sumergió su cara hacia el océano serrando los ojos y boca , moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro mientras hacía eso Alexis se preocupo aun mas pensó ( la estúpida ) que se ahogaba después apresuro el paso empezó a correr hasta alcanzar a Chazz Jaden después saco la cabeza para ver que tanto le faltaba para llegar noto que Chazz venia corriendo junto con Alexis Jaden se sonrojo como un faro , se sentía tan feliz de ver que Chazz estaba corriendo para llegar a ayudarlo de repente ve algo que se mueve en el agua algo que salpicaba y se movía de forma agresiva Jaden empezó a preguntarse si era la sombra que vio 2 veces en agua y tierra ,

Se acerco para ver qué era lo que tanto se movía pero al acercarse la cosa que tanto se movía en el agua se lanzo hacia el asustando al muchacho de melena morena preocupando a la los de más .

**Capitulo 15 **

**Se ahoga !**

La cosa que había saltado hacia Jaden seguía asiendo que tuviera estragos para nadar y mantener la carta seca todos se preguntaron qué era lo que molestaba tanto a Jaden .

"_por dios un monstruo marino se come a Jaden!"_ dijo Syrus con un temor e histeria mientras que Chazz se quitaba la chaqueta de negro y se la pasaba a Alexis y viendo al niño de cabello azul con enojo .

"_Sy no creo que eso sea un monstruo marino "_ dijo Alexis con un poco de empatía y tomando el la chamarra del chico de cabello negro y por supuesto este se lanzo a ayudar a Jaden , mientras este casi se ahogaba junto con la pequeña bolita de pelo y de ira que sujetaba su cara con sus afiladas garritas .

"_QUEDATE QUIETO JADEN!"_ dijo el muchacho quitándole lo que sujetaba su cara cuando Jaden abrió los ojos vio que Chazz sostenía a un perrito de color marrón con una mancha que cubría casi toda la cara del cachorro a acepción de una línea que salía desde su nariz asta llegar a la parte marrón donde esta se empezaba a desvanecer por el mismo color una cresta de color negro que terminaba donde empezaba la cola una mancha de color café más bajo que empezaba desde el pecho hasta la punta de la cola y dos manchas de diferentes grises en las 2 patas principales :

El chico se quedo todo sorprendido por la tierna criaturita que tanto lo asustaba y al ver la expresión de Chazz quien mostraba la verdadera vergüenza ajena que le daba el chico moreno este sumergió la cabeza en el océano haciendo buzos (espero que todos sepan que es a hacer buzos verdad (y bueno para los qu no sepan pues es solo sumergirte y soltar el aire eso es hacer buzos ,..si)) por la vergüenza que tenia por a verse asustado con una cosa tan chiquita y tierna .

"_si ya dejaste de hacer buzos tienes que entregarle esa carta a Alexis antes que se te caiga el brazo "_ dijo el muchacho de melena negra pero cuando Jaden vio la expresión que este tenía en su cara le pregunto.

"_si .. no crees que tu deberías de ser quien se la entregue? Digo tu…la quieres no es así?"_ dijo mientras veía la carta con un toque de tristeza en su cara .

"_Jaden .. tu fuiste quien se arriesgo a salvar esa carta no te quitare el crédito ..no eres un Cupido para estar emparejando a quien desees deja que yo tome mis decisiones y tu toma las tuyas "_ dijo el muchacho de cabello negro mientras subía al cachorro a su cabeza y aunque este no tomara la confianza que le daba el muchacho se engancho a el cráneo y cabello del muchacho y Chazz empezó a nadar mientras que Jaden nadaba atrás del con una cara aun más triste `nunca debí de a verle dicho algo así y menos a Chazz ..ahora si me a de detestar ´ mientras Chazz seguía nadando mientras el perrito empezaba a toser por todo el agua que había ingerido y al llegar a la orilla este se bajo con un poco de rapidez y se empezó a revolcar en el lodo y tierra parecía feliz de estar en tierra firme después llego Jaden entregando la carta a Alexis pero al parecer ella estaba con más pendiente de levantarlo junto con Syrus mientras que Chazz se subía por si mismo Chazz sacudió su cabeza tratando de secar un poco su gran cabello negro.

"_Chazz..gracias por ayudarme con el cachorro"_ se escucho la voz del muchacho de cabello moreno mientras que Alexis jalaba la chamarra de Jaden para decirle algo.

"_Jaden ..gracias por … salvar mi carta favorita"_ dijo la chica de cabello huero quien lo abrazo y beso en la mejilla como signo de agradecimiento , Jaden se sonrojo después al voltear asid ende se encontraba Chazz noto que este había partido y el perrito tras de el , Jaden paso de sonrojado a triste la coloración de color rojo se esfumo y volteando así el suelo pensó que después de todo su esfuerzo fue en vano recuperara la carta para Alexis , no sabía incluso para que lo había echo .

**Capitulo 16**

**El nombre es Koi **

Cuando Chazz se dirigía a su habitación se le cayó la chamarra y tratando de tomar su chamarra el cachorro trato de jugar con el pero al parecer Chazz se encontraba muy frustrado por lo que su compañero había hecho y como para tratar de jugar con el cachorro era imposible la tarea el pero el cacharro no se dio por vencido así que jalo y jalo la chamarra del joven asta hacerle un pequeño agujero , Chazz al escuchar el ruido que hizo la chamarra al romperse este tomo al cachorro en los brazos y lo cubrió con la chamarra el perrito tratando de jugar andaba muerde y muerde su cuello era muy visible en algunos intentos por morder al muchacho o la chamarra y en eso se da cuenta Chazz que el cachorro tenía un collar morado oscuro con una placa de color plateado que decía _"Koi"_ Chazz se impresiono al ver que el cachorro que trato de subirse a la cabeza de Jaden tenía dueño pero quien? Quien era el dueño de tan curioso perrito .

"_bien te llevare a mi cuarto te daré un baño y veremos quién es tu dueño"_ dijo el muchacho de cabellera negra .

Jaden por el otro lado escucho la conversación que tuvo el muchacho de negro y corrió para ver si podía ayudarlo en algo

"_Chazz ..Chazz! espera "_ grito al tratar de alcanzarlo Chazz se detuvo y con una gesto de odio y enojo le pregunto que se le ofresia al muchacho de rojo este al ver su expresión con una voz de tristeza y perdón trato de preguntarle si necesitaba un poco de ayuda con el canino que este había encontrado y salvado , el cachorro al ver al muchacho de rojo empezó a mover su colita en gesto de agrado y Chazz al parecer estaba cansado así que acepto el apoyo que Jaden ofreció.

"_así que el cachorro no tiene placas o si tiene? Cuál de los maestros crees que tenga tan tierno perrito "_ pregunto el muchacho de cabellera morena .

"_su collar solo dice el nombre del cachorro ..al parecer es Koi"_ dijo el muchacho de negro mientras se dirigía al baño separando el cachorro y la chamarra , Jaden no sabía que aser, `quizás debería de preguntarle que deba de hacer o en que lo puedo ayudar deb-´ sus pensamientos fueron cortados por la voz del muchacho y al momento en que Jaden voltea ve a Chazz sin camisa y con paliacate sosteniendo hacia atrás el cabello negro del muchacho Jaden se sonrojo y volteando rápidamente hacia otro lado tomo al cachorro en sus brazos para cubrir su cara del muchacho .

`ok Jaden esta mas raro de lo común ..debería de ..no solo pasare de largo esas actitudes que tiene es solo Jaden ´ el muchacho entro junto con Jaden al baño , Jaden dejo al cachorro en la tina mientras busco una toalla .

"_que haces?"_ pregunto Chazz con gran curiosidad hacia Jaden y el sin voltear la cara a la dirección donde se encontraba el muchacho le contesto .

_-"estoy buscando una toalla para cuando terminemos de bañarlo "_

_-"pues escoge una de las que se encuentran en el cesto de la ropa sucia y te recomiendo que si vas a ayudarme te quites la chamarra y camisa salpicara al tratar de secarse o peor "_ cuando Jaden escucho estas palabras se sonrojo más de lo que ya estaba sintió que tenia miles y miles de cigarros en su cara cuando busco en el cesto de Chazz encontró una toalla para el cabello .

_-"crees que está este bien? Digo no es del todo grande pero será útil no lo crees "_ pregunto con una sonrisa curiosa

_-"no escoge una más grande quien sabe cuánto crezca o cuánto tiempo se quedara con nosotros" ._

El chico se alegro aun mas y por curiosidad de nuevo pregunto .

_-"entonces nos turnaremos para cuidar al cachorro"_

_-"Claro que lo aremos pero TU lo tendrás mas tiempo ya que fuiste quien se le acercó cuando no debías !" _

_-"pero tu fuiste quien lo calmo y lo cargo "_ respondió Jaden a lo que el muchacho sin camisa le había dicho . Chazz se quedo en silencio y encendió el agua caliente y fría para llegar a un nivel de tibio para el cachorro Jaden busco un Jabón para el pequeño animalitos pero Chazz al contrario de todos los demás tenia millones y millones de jabones Shampoos y acondicionadores le pidió ayuda a Chazz pero al parecer a Chazz no le importo cual tomara batallaron para que el canido se estuviera quieto al parecer era muy travieso y alebrestado

Pero por fin habían terminado y el problema de secarlo era uno de todos los demás , Jaden trato de mantenerlo quieto mientras Chazz trataba de secarlo pero el pequeño moreno daba la guerra hasta que por un momento se quedo quieto , cuando Chazz y Jaden y Jaden descansaban en la sala del muchacho el cachorro se empezaba adormir se subió al sillón y trato de tomar una siesta .

"_Jaden .. gracias as por ayudarme espero que no tengas ningún mal con ello " _dijo el muchacho de cabello negro , Jaden al escuchar las gracias de Chazz se sintió feliz y a gusto con el de repente dio un bostezo y se la dio hacia él la do que se encontraba Chazz se recostó en el obro de Chazz y cerró los ojos , `también te lo agradezco Chazz , eres uno de los mejores amigos que podría desear ´ Chazz no supo que hacer estaba confundido por esa reacción, después de un rato Jaden se levanto diciendo que se tenía que ir que era tarde y necesitaba descansar por un rato Chazz se despidió de la única forma que podía con la mano ya que un bostezo le gano las palabras después se dirigió a su habitación par descansar el dia de mañana seria un de los mas agotadores .

**Capitulo 17 **

**Un día con Koi **

El sol salió como todos los días de que hermoso que dulce mañana Jaden aun despierto al igual que Syrus y Hassleberry, Alexis cambiándose par ir a clase , Y Chazz por supuesto despertando tratando de ver entre la oscuridad de su cuarto , de repente ve un rostro conocido .

`que lindo rostro y ojos ..Jaden! .. es Koi ..Koi!´ Chazz despertó de un salto el Cachorro casi sale volando hasta la pared de repente los espíritus de la baraja de Chazz salen Ojama amarillo , verde y negro .

"_jefe jefe que pasa! Estas herido alguien entro!"_ preguntaron los espíritus nerviosos y con preocupación de que su jefe estuviera a salvo de cualquier forma Koi al ver a los espíritus se emocionó y trato de atraparlos Chazz sonrió y acaricio al cachorro se notaba que se veía feliz pero cuando salió del cuarto su rostro cambio de alegre a desagrado, vio la sala y todo era un gran desastre royos de papel esparcidos por el piso lodo en todo el piso y unos bultos pequeños que no dan ganas de decir que son .

"_KOI !"_

El muchacho nada mas grito enfurecido, tardo tiempo para reparar el desastre que el cachorro había causado tiro todo lo que este había destruido y dejado en el suelo .

Al salir de la habitación tirando todo el papel que el cachorro había desperdiciado, cuando salió para tirar todo el batidero Jaden salió de su cuarto bostezando y estirando su brazos , Chazz al verlo abrió la puerta de su cuarto y llamo a Koi el cachorro felizmente corrió hacia el después Chazz lo tomo en sus brazos , Jaden vio que Chazz se acercaba subiendo rápidamente las escaleras .

"_Jaden ..es tu turno de quedarte con él, paso toda la noche conmigo me hizo un desastre y es tu turno de tenerlo "_ dijo el muchacho enfurecido y entregando al cachorro al moreno .

"_Chazz que es lo que le paso? Esta todo sucio !"_ reclamo el muchacho rojo .

"_no lo sé lo deje dormido en la sala y cuando desperté estaba sobre mi cama lambiendo mi oreja y al salir de mi habitación la sala era una porquería "_ replico el muchacho de cabello negro. entregando le cachorro en las manos después de todo lo que había pasado Chazz se dirigío a clase mientras que Jaden se puso a a bañar a Koi junto con Syrus Chazz se encontraba en la 2da clase lo cual no era bueno para Jaden o Syrus ya que era la clase de Crowler.

`se saltearon una clase y piensan saltearse esta , eso es no tener cerebro´ penso el chico de cabello negro mientras tomaba asiento pero en eso Jaden entro junto con Syrus y pidió permiso de entrar (es todo lo contrario a mi , siempre pido permiso y toco la puerta) Crowler se fastidio pero el reloj indicaba que aun estaban a tiempo para entrar así que Jaden tomo asiento alado de su **querido **compañero quien por casualidad le pregunto.

"donde esta Koi?" en una voz baja y asercandose a a unos centímetros del moreno mientras este se ponia un poco rojo no sabia como contestar asi que le mostro su mochila y la cabeza del cachorro salio empezo a olfatear todo el lugar cuando de repente sale de la mochila tratando de correr pero Chazz se lanza y lo atrapa por suerte lo malo es que Crowler escucha el azote que dio el muchacho se aserco para ver si el muchacho se encontraba bien Chazz trato de esconder al cachorro entre su gran chaqueta negra para que no se viera pero al pareser cuando Crowler se aserco para ver cual era el problema el perro no dejaba de moverse .

"Princeton mas le bale tener una explicacion rasonable para su comportamiento?" peguntando con una molestia natural al muchacho mientras este sostenia la cabeza del cachorro .

"no es nada señor solo fue ..un accidente " respondio con angustia pero cuando se acerco y el cachorro se salio repentinamente de la chaqueta asustando al profesor y corriendo tras el gato que se encontraba en la ventana Jaden y Chazz corrieron tras de el cachorro quien se fue directo hacia el gato , el cachorro por no estar entrenado proboco muchos desastres en la escuela hasta que de una forma fue sacado del edificio por los dos adolesentes quienes perdieron clase por su culpa .

"te tengo perro malcriado y fanfarron " dijo Chazz al atrapar al cachorro que se encontro cansado bajo un arbol

"que dia nos as echo pasar , espero que crowler no lo recuerde " cuando el muchacho dijo estas palabras hizo dudar al chico de negro

`rayos! crowler como le aremos para entrar por nuestras cosas !´.


	2. Chapter 2

Que hay!...amm quisas en el primer capitulo no explique mucho sobre la historia,

pero bueno aqui esta la segunda parte de la historia espero que lo disfrutes !,

Jaden x Chazz .

**Capitulo 18**

**Cuidado con Crowler !**

_"Rayos ..ahora que se supone que debamos de hacer …Crowler estará esperando nos con una explicación " _dijo el slifer negro con una cara de angustia y al mismo tiempo de frustración , Jaden al ver la cara de Chazz, se volteo rápidamente y tomo al perrito en los brazos después se volteo y le contesto a Chazz con una sonrisa y con una linda y adorable carita poco sonrojada ;

_"podríamos entrar por una ventana, luego tomar nuestras mochilas y entrenar a Koi juntos !"_ dijo Jaden en forma de juego y amistosamente pero Chazz por el contrario lo tomo a mal , sobre todo por la causa de que Jaden lo dijo sonrojado y muy alegremente .

_"no , 1.- porque no sabemos cómo subir un muro (no somos spiderman) y 2.- tienes alguna idea de cómo entrenar a un perro "_ al decir esto Chazz se dio la vuelta y se puso a pensar y por el contrario Jaden soltó al cachorro en el suelo y luego se inclino para acariciarlo después de unos minutos en silencio Chazz se dio la vuelta y le pregunto al muchacho de melena morena .

_"como es que tu y Syrus salen de clases tan fácil sin que nadie los vea? "_ Jaden se levanto dio la vuelta y respondí un poco indignado por la pregunta .

_"pues ..cercas de la puerta principal se encuentra un agujero por donde me salimos cada vez que tenemos que escaparnos de clase , una vez lo hicimos para buscarte_ (en uno de los episodios principales creo que es el 11 0 12)_" _

"donde se encuentra eso _agujero? "_ pregunto Chazz con una mirada insistente , y Jaden al ver el rostro lo tomo del brazo y lo arrastro hasta el lugar que este a había mencionado , minutos después de Jaden le mostro el agujero que se encontraba en el muro de esa tan asegurada .

`wow tienen guardias y maestros por cada rincón en esta escuela y agentes secretos estudiando con un mono las habilidades para un juego de cartas para niños pero no pueden repara un agujero en la pared esto debe de ser una BROMA!´ Jaden quiso entrar pero Chazz lo detuvo lo jalo y con tan solo ese jalón Jaden cayó en el césped alado de el cachorro de cuerpo moreno .

_"NO! Tú te quedas aquí y si no regreso en unos 20 o 30 minutos te vas al dormitorio , y no quiero que te quejes "_dijo el muchacho castaño mientras le entregaba su abrigo negro que tanto adoraba, Jaden trato de reclamo pero Chazz recontento "No me IMPORTA! No quiero que trates de entrar y salgas reportado tienes que quedarte aquí y cuidarlo a él " después de eso Jaden se quedo quieto y asintió con la cabeza se puso un poco sonrojado, Chazz se dio la vuelta entro y desapareció entre lo oscuro que se notaba el agujero mientras Jaden estaba parado sonrojado y sosteniendo el abrigo que el muchacho después de un rato Jaden se sentó y recargo en un árbol luego el cachorro se acercó al muchacho .

_"Koi … me siento raro desde esos sueños y su actitud , me sonrojo por casi todo"_ le dijo al pequeño perro mientras este lo miraba con su carita de inocente, Jaden vio al cachorro y le sonrió después volteo a ver la Chamarra negra `porque le fascinara tanto esta Chamarra´ se la acerco al rostro como para saber cuál era su olor pero trato de oler discretamente .

`…que dulce olor´ la Chamarra olía a ropa limpia junto con un olor a colonia y un toque de desodorante era delicioso ,Jaden dejo de cerrar los ojos sus piernas se empezaron a acercar a su pecho al igual que sus brazos abrazando el abrigo del muchacho de negro .

**Capitulo 19**

**Un Sueño Raro**

Jaden seguía esperando a Chazz seguía sentado recargado en el árbol más cercano al agujero con la chamarra de Chazz y Koi el cachorro que los había metido en este problemón,

Jaden estaba un poco preocupado por la seguridad de Chazz.

`espero que no le pase nada … no debí de haberte metido a mi mochila pero es que eres muy lindo y no te podes quedar solo en el cuarto de Chazz o mío..espero que le vaya bien ´. Mientras que Chazz trataba de llegar al salón de Ciencias Chazz no tenía ningún problema con evadirlos y mucho menos para caminar en silencio , su único problema era llegar al salón a tiempo antes que los guardias .

`perfecto ahora por donde es..?´

Mientras Chazz se daba un tiro para llegar a las mochilas Jaden se sentía cada vez mas y mas cansado y Koi lo tentaba a dormir llaqué el ya estaba dormido .

Se entre serraban los ojos del muchacho cada vez se sentía mas y mas dormido hasta que termino dormido .

_¨después de un rato los ojos del muchacho se abrieron volteo a ver a los lados y noto que estaba lloviendo y estaba siendo cargado de su lado derecho estaba un camisa morado oscuro cuando volteo a ver hacia arriba no supo quien era hasta después la persona que lo cargaba volteo a verlo era Chazz! , Chazz lo estaba cargando_ ×Chazz …Chazz me está cargando× .

_"Chazz.." _

_"Jaden..! despertaste ..quieres que te baje?"_ _pregunto el muchacho de cabello negro pero Jaden estaba totalmente rojo como para poder decir algo , se acurruco entre los brazos de Chazz si decir nada , cerró los ojos y dio una pequeña sonrisa Chazz al ver esa sonrisa le dio un beso ligeramente en la frente, Jaden al sentirlo se sonrojo y se abrazo al pecho del muchacho. Entre abrió un ojo para ver si Chazz seguía viéndolo pero Chazz quería sentarlo cercas de un árbol que los protegiera de la lluvia. _

_"sabes tendrías que ser mujer para que esto no se viera tan raro" cuando Jaden escucho eso pregunto . "que cosa?" y Chazz sin advertir beso los labios de Jaden acercando se bruscamente y poniendo al chico de melena morena tan rojo como un tomate! ¨_

Jaden despertó al ser agitado bruscamente abrió los ojos y al hacerlo lo primero que vio fueron los ojos negros de Chazz quiso gritar pero no pudo ya que Chazz le tapo la boca lo levanto y salieron corriendo al dormitorio rojo cuando casi llegaban Jaden tropezó con una raíz que salía del suelo Chazz lo atrapo por suerte pero aun así lo cargo hasta su cuarto mientras lo cargaba Jaden sintió que ya había sentido eso solo que no llovía pero aun así le gusto que pasara así que se abrazo de Chazz lo más fuerte que pudo .

_"quieres que te baje..? "_ cuando el chico le pregunto esa pregunta tan común este solo dijo no con la cabeza y estaba feliz de que lo cargara , Chazz lo vio sonrió y poniendo su cachete en el lado derecho de la frente del muchacho y diciendo _"como estas tonto "_ después de unos segundos separo su cachete de la frente del muchacho luego volvió a decir _"si fueras chica eso no se hubiera visto tan raro "._ lo único que se le vino a Jaden a la cabeza fue lo raro que había sido la realidad tan apegada al sueño que este tubo .

**Capitulo 20**

**La llegada de uno nuevo**

Un nuevo día y Jaden no había despertado junto con Syrus y Hassleberry apenas estaba empezando el día y todo mundo ya estaba despierto (a excepción de ellos 3) Chazz se encontraba en la mini cafetería con Koi en sus pies acostado esperando a que le tirara los restos de su comida.

_"no te preocupes Koi espera 3 días más para que llegue tu plato y tu reserva de comida … tendrás comida como para unos 3 años"_ dijo el muchacho mientras acariciaba al cachorro que lambia la palma de su mano después el muchacho le dio un trozo de carne (aunque era poco Chazz sabia moderar la comida que les daban a él y Jaden para darle a el cachorro )de repente entra Jaden tan rápido como puede pero al casi llegar a su asiento tropieza Chazz nada mas volteo a verlo con una mirada de vergüenza ajena y regreso a su almuerzo Jaden al tratar de levantarse recibió apoyo de Hassleberry quien paso antes que él y que Syrus ,después tomando asiento noto que faltaba mitad de su arroz y un tercio de carne .

"Chazz! Tomaste parte de mi bistec y arroz?" pregunto el chico con un tono de curiosidad y de tristeza mientras que Syrus y Hassleberry lo miraban con un poco de rencor detestaban que Chazz hiciera eso , que se comportara como Chazz .

_"Koi necesita comida y como TÚ FUISTE quien lo quería conservar Tu aportaras una parte de la comida !"_ respondió de mal modo al muchacho de cabello moreno ,y este se quedo sentado comiendo en silencio, Syrus y Hassleberry dejaron de preocuparse pero aun así no habían dejado de estar un poco molestos con el muchacho de negro ya que le había gritado al héroe de los duelos en D.A., cuando el profesor Banner (en esta historia no muere el profesor Banner ya que el parece ser el único profesor que me caí bien ) va presentando a un nuevo estudiante (si va ser muy parecido a Blare pero ella ya está en la escuela solo que no me gusta mencionarla tanto al igual que Alexis solo que a ella la menciono solo para que en la historia se frustre por no tener a Jaden como su pareja es divertido).

_"Estudiantes del dormitorio Slifer rojo hoy es un día importante ya que tendremos a un nuevo estudiante "_ todo mundo se veía muy des interesado hasta que menciono las palabras nuevo y estudiante juntas casi todos se estaban emocionando para saber quién era el chico nuevo quien tendría la desgracia o la fortuna de estar en el dormitorio rojo.

_"les presento a su nuevo compañero "_ al terminar esa oración mostro al nuevo adolecente que se instalaría en el dormitorio de los alumnos de rojo, todos se asombraron al ver el rostro de aquel muchacho era hermoso sus ojos no mostraban algún delineador la piel se veía tan lisa como de porcelana y aquellos ojos de color verdes gris eran hermosos botoncitos sus labios tan suaves a la vista parecía una muñequita aquel chico casi todos dieron un suspiro de puro asombro era chico de estatura , y un gorro negro cubría su cabello negro con un roce de azul, con un collar de pequeños picos junto con una chamarra de mangas largas y muy diferentes a las comunes y un gorro que se estaba un poco escondido por el cabello del muchachito, algunos murmuraban _"es un hombre enserio?" – "no puedo creerlo es adorable!"-"wow la chicas se pondrán a rogarle "._ todos querían al Chico nuevo cercas para ver de donde era y cuál era su nombre . Jaden al verlo decidió invitarlo a que se sentara con ellos a todo pulmón lo saludo y dijo :

_"OYE CHICO NUEVO ..POR AQUÍ HAY ASIENTO LIBRE "_ sonriendo levantó la mano este fue acompañado por Banner al lugar .

_"Chazz tendrás cupo en tu ..cuarto para el ya que aun no le encuentro un cuarto que le pueda ofrecer?"_ pregunto el maestro con su gato entre las manos

_"si ..supongo que no tengo ningún problema"_ dijo el chico de cabello negro Jaden después de escuchar esas palabras salir de la boca de Chazz empezó a bajar un poco la mirada y empezó a comer lentamente y después de unos segundo Jaden sonrió al nuevo que se encontraba a su derecha .

_"bien ya que dormirás en el cuarto de Chazz el te lo puede mostrar Syrus, Hassleberry y yo te mostraremos todo el campus Syrus como esta en Ra amarillo te lo mostrara y Alexis que es una amiga de obelisco azul te mostrara el dormitorio azul y Hassleberry te ayudara cuando tengas una duda en donde se encuentra cada salón ..no te preocupes te sentirás como en casa en unos 3 o 4 días "_ dijo el muchacho de Chamarra rojo y después de dar otro mordiscos a su comida trato de hablar más pero Chazz le tapo la boca diciéndole que lo dejara primero terminar su almuerzo , todos comieron algunos terminaron antes y otros después, hasta que el nuevo estaba empezando a terminar su plato ,pero por mala suerte un escalofrió que provino de su pierna lo hizo tirar el arroz abrazo sus piernas y miro lo que había abajo Koi empezó a comerse todo lo que se encontraba en el piso .

_"o tranquilo él es nuestra ..Mascota su nombre es Koi , no muerde "._ dijo Syrus

_"a menos que el gato de Banner se encuentre frente a él"_ reclamo Chazz , el chico no parecía asustado después de que Chazz y Syrus dijeran eso Koi felizmente trato de acercarse y el chico al expandir sus brazos el cachorro felizmente salto a ellos .

Cuando termino la presentación del nuevo a los del dormitorio se dirigieron al edificio principal donde empezarían las clases que Jaden mas detestaba junto con algunos de los de su grupo de amigos , la clase que más le fascinaba a Syrus y la clase donde todo era una explosión .

**Capitulo 21**

**Viviendo con Chazz**

Las clases habían terminado ,por fin libertad para todos, el chico nuevo fue por su maleta después de Clases a la oficina de Banner , al salir de la oficina escucho una voz que pronto reconocería al voltear , si era Chazz quien le pregunto;

_"sabes donde esta mi cuarto?"_pregunto el muchacho de melena negra , el chico a quien no le era familiar la escuela y mucho menos el dormitorio, afirmo con la cabeza que no sabía así que Chazz lo tomo del brazo y lo jalo hasta una de las puertas del edificio .

_"Bien este es mi habitación aquí tienes una llave para cuando no esté cercas vamos a dejar la maleta luego iremos con Alexis par que te muestre el dormitorio de los obeliscos "_ al abrir la puerta el nuevo se asombro al ver cuánto lujo tenía el muchacho de cabello negro cuando bajo las escaleras hacia la sala dejo caer su maleta .

_"cuantas recamaras tienes en esta palacio ?"_ pregunto mientras admiraba el palacio de Chazz , claro que Chazz se sentía alagado y admirado por la actitud que el chico tenia en su rostro y contesto ;

_"Suficientes para un ejército pero basta de Charlas es hora de ir con Alexis"_ dijo Chazz mientras lo Jalo de un brazo . después de estar un buen rato con Chazz y Alexis , quienes le mostraron el dormitorio de los obeliscos termino quedando con Hassleberry y Syrus en el dormitorio amarillo , después de ver los dormitorios era hora de volver a su dormitorio el chico nuevo se dirigió junto con su grupo de amigos/compañero al dormitorio que pertenecían y con un bostezo en la boca se despidieron Chazz antes que el nuevo, tomo la maleta y la llevo hasta el cuarto donde el muchacho se dormiría .

_"bien este es tu cuarto si necesitas algo mas solo toca la puerta de mi cuarto"._ Después Chazz salió del cuarto y se dirigió al suyo , el nuevo al ver que Chazz salió espero a que se cerrara la puerta y luego de eso pego la oreja para ver si no se acercaba nadie se lanzo hacia la cama y se rio un poco .

_"whoow! Entonces eses estar en la D.A.! es fantástico por fin!"_ dijo alegremente después se cambio y se recostó en la cama esperando el día siguiente emocionado por estar hay .

**Capitulo 22 **

**Lo Extraño del Nuevo **

Un nuevo día y el nuevo aun no se levantaba Chazz toco a su puerta .

_"Ya es hora de levantarse"_ . Chazz estaba por irse hasta que ve la una parte de la cara del nuevo lo demás estaba cubierto por un arbusto de cabello negro azulado caminando como borrachito, con una pantalonera larga que cubría todo excepto la punta de algunos de sus dedos de los pies y con su Chamarra roja que por una razón tenia largas mangas y un gorro el muchacho parresia despierto pero al mismo tiempo muy dormido y mientras se sobaba un ojo dijo:

_"Buenos días … Chazz .. Sabes …donde ..Puedo encontrar ..el baño?"_ . al escuchar las palabras se quedo en silencio se sintió como si estuviera viviendo con otro Jaden .

`que diablos vas a llegar tarde y lo único que piensas es en ir al baño debió de ser Syrus quien lo cuidara´ le apunto la puerta que dirigía al baño después de un rato Chazz espero a que saliera para que se fueran juntos y no lo regañaran en su primer día de Clases , después de esperarlo se fueron corriendo casi al mismo tiempo que Jaden y los demás solo que ellos iban unos segundos mas atrasados cuando llegaron al la primera clase Crowler les pregunto pero al ver que Chazz estaba con el nuevo no les dijo nada (ya que él era ..Nuevo podía llegar tarde y Chazz le dio una buena explicación) y al contrario Jaden y sus otros dos amigos fueron regañados por el travesti de Crowler , que se podía esperar de Crowler como profesor y Jaden llegando tarde . el nuevo estaba de en el grupo de Hassleberry y Syrus en esa clase después en Ciencias el mismo equipo solo que al contrario de la clase de mate no les fue tan mal como la de ciencias por accidente el nuevo hizo explotar al juntar dos reactivos y en clase de educación física el nuevo no quería entrar a las duchas de hombre .

_"el nuevo es un poco extraño no lo creen?"_ dijo Syrus volteando hacia los lados donde estaban Jaden y Hassleberry .

_"si , pero oye tú no te acostumbraste al primer día "_ dijo Jaden con una sonrisa para el muchacho de cabello azul .

_"ese chico tiene algo raro , es más raro que todos nosotros juntos "_ dijo Chazz con la mano en la barbilla y pensando en todos los detalles .

_"si pues no ay forma de sacarle información sin parecer groseros"_ reclamo Hassleberry _"y aparte no vieron sus ojos son tan raros parece que tiene mucho delineador y ese collar tan ajustado, el ha de faltar aire en esa cabeza"_ reclamo de nuevo el chico dinosaurio. Después de unos minutos todos quedaron en silencio y siguieron caminando después Jaden levanto la cabeza y dijo :

_"Ya se! Es ingenioso y no pierdo nada en intentarlo! " ._

Jaden se puso a correr al dormitorio y Syrus, Hassleberry y Chazz al escuchar eso salieron corriendo tras de él , Jaden vio que el nuevo estaba estudiando así que se acerco .

_"tengamos un duelo"_ dijo el muchacho de rojo.

_"qué?"_ le pregunto el muchacho de gorra negra sin captar la idea de Jaden .

_"vamos tengamos un duelo, y también un muy buen trato"_ dijo el muchacho tomando lo del brazo y jalando lo. _"mira si tu ganas …"_ dijo mientras empezaba a pensar en algo que ofrecerle, _"..Me aras la tarea de 3 semanas"_ dijo niquitosamente el muchacho de gorra y continuo _"y apuesto a que si ustedes ganan querrán saber todo sobre mi ..no es así "_ dejando a Jaden con una cara de duda y de asombro al mismo tiempo, después de eso , el chico sin avisar empezó _, "duelo! Empezare por poner a un monstro en defensa y boca abajo y así termino mi turno"_ Jaden activo su disco de cuelo y empezó el duelo Jaden empezó a tomar ventaja y ya se habían quitado varios puntos de vida el uno al otro pero cuando era turno de Jaden un viento hizo volar la carta del muchacho y también la gorra del muchacho aun que la tenían sostenido la soltó por 3 segundos para atrapar la carta del muchacho moreno . un chongo se deshizo y el cabello callo .

**Capitulo 23**

**Es una Chica! Y el nombre es Kat **

Cuando atrapo la carta y el gorro al mismo todos se asombraron cuando vieron a la muchacha que había dentro del muchacho serio de gorro negro , la quijada de Jaden casi tocaba el suelo junto con todos los demás , nunca pensaron que el seria un ELLA .

_"wow ..Eres una…chica" _Dijo Jaden con un gran asombro. Todos estaban tan asombrados que los volvieran a burlar con una cosa tan obvia .

_-"Así que ..tu viniste como…tu siempre … como te?"_ Syrus trataba de preguntar pero se trababa cuando de preguntar algo

_-"bien …creo que mejor les diré todo ya que este duelo fue interrumpido "_dijo la muchacha de cabello azul oscuro noche .

_-"porque nunca nos dijiste que eras Chica!"_ exclamo Hassleberry

_-"Porque pensé que todos se habían dado cuenta de ello"_ dijo la chica de chamarra rojo acercándose agresivamente al muchacho y casi gruñéndole en la cara al muchacho dinosaurio este se empezó a sonrojar no supo porque pero al sentir el calor que dio su cara volteo hacia otro lado e ignoro a la chica se sintió un poco abatido, Syrus solo para molestar empezó a empujarlo y a decirle que le gustaba, empezó otra vez una guerra entre Hassleberry y Syrus . La chica estaba nada mas observando con una cara sin sentimiento alguno la pelea de los dos muchachos .

_"entonces … que te trajo a D.A.?"_ pregunto Chazz sin importarle lo que dirían los demás

_"Chazz!... que fea forma de preguntar "_ dijo Alexis mientras llegaba corriendo a ver a si Jaden había ganado .

Alexis al ver a la chica que se encontraba cercas de Chazz y Jaden se pregunto quién era la chica y no tardo en preguntar .

_"Hola ..al parecer Jaden y Chazz no nos presentaron soy…"_ y antes de que terminara la frase la chica del collar de picos contesto :

_"si .. si te conozco soy el chico nuevo ..más bien chica"_ cuando Alexis puso una cara de desprecio y después de que supo eso se puso a pensar en una cosa en especifico, los vestidores de hombres!

_"¿¡TE ME TISTE AL VESTIDOR DE HOMBRES!"_ casi gritándolo a los 7 vientos (lunática exagerada) Hassleberry y Syrus detuvieron su pelea Jaden y Chazz dieron un salto para atrás y la chiquilla casi fue devorada por la boca (figurativamente) de la huera , La chica no quiso decir nada ya que los 4 varones temían a que esto fuera cierto así que negó y que había entrado a un baño y se había cambiado ay y no en el vestidor.

_"esperen, esperen alguien no ha notado que estamos ablando en alguien que ni siquiera tiene un nombre"_ dijo Chazz y dejando a todo el mundo con duda .

_"no sabemos tu nombre ..te importaría si lo supiéramos ahora_?" dijo Chazz viéndolos con un poco de ironía .

_"o si , si claro mi nombre es Kat "_ dijo la chica con una linda sonrisa en su cara y dejando a Jaden y a todos los demás con un poco de inquietud, Alexis al ver la cara de Jaden sintió un poco de rencor al ver la cara de la chica .

**Capitulo 24**

**Los Celos de Quien Me Acompaña **

Alexis se sintió un poco celosa de Kat, al ver que Jaden le sonrió con un poco de vergüenza y la abrazo y volvió a darle una nueva bienvenida .

"Alexis …" .

Se escucho una voz atrás de ella , al voltear Alexis vio que era Chazz .

_-"hola ..al parecer el …la nueva está acaparando la atención de Jaden al igual que la de Syrus y Hassleberry "_dijo el muchacho de negro caminando hacia la chica de obelisco .

_-" si al parecer ella tiene ..un lindo cabello y ..voz , es raro que tu no estés en su lado _" dijo jugando pero también con un poco de agresividad

_-"si lo que deseas es que me vaya está bien lo hare no tengo ningún problema en hacerlo"_ dijo el muchacho de cabello negro

_-"no, no lo siento es que yo no estoy acostumbrada a .."_

_-"que Jaden no te ponga atención o que tenga a otra chica alado "._

Jaden estaba feliz al cono se al verdadero chica nueva junto con Syrus y Hassleberry cuando de repente Jaden volteo a ver a Chazz y Alexis , `Chazz se ve tan feliz con Alexis de vería de ir con él y platicar con ellos …no, no debería es de mala educación´ Jaden quiso mostrar le el cuarto donde Jaden y Syrus estuvieron por 3 años y uno de esos años con Hassleberry, a Kat no le gustaba la idea pero aun así decidió ver el cuarto.

_-"ok aquí es donde dormimos Syrus , Hassleberry y yo él cuarto no es del todo parecido al de Chazz pero es como hogar yo duermo asta abajo luego sigue Sy y después sigue Hassleberry aun que ellos viven en el Ra duerme de vez en cuando aquí conmigo " _dijo el muchacho sonriendo y sentándose en su cama, Kat sin pensarlo subió a la cama que se encontraba hasta arriba de las 3 , no pensó en que hay estaría Hassleberry solo se escucho un grito cuando se vieron de repente Kat por casi se caí de la cama hasta que Hassleberry la tomo de la blusa y también de algo más que parresia un sostén no, no parresia era un sostén! Hassleberry sin querer la tomo de esa parte se avergonzó y la soltó después de que ella se lo pidiera .

_-"lo lamento yo… no , no quería fue un accidente… te pido mis disculpas lo lamento en verdad "_

_- "Jaden … estas bancas son las mismas del los años anteriores ?" _

pregunto la chica sin darle importancia al hecho que ocurrió hace unos minutos , Hassleberry noto que la chica estaba ignorando el hecho y su disculpa también sintió un pequeño odio por Jaden sintió un poco de rabia cuando la chica de collar de picos llamaba al moreno pero pronto todos los que estaba en la habitación voltearon a ver a la chica rubia y al castaño que entraron por la puerta .

_"hola Jaden y todos amm… quieren ir a la playa?"_ dijo la chica felizmente diciendo le a todos los que se encontraban en la habitación ,Jaden al escuchar eso dio un salto y acepto todos los demás le siguieron los trotes excepto Chazz y Kat , Kat estaba un poco desconfiada de Alexis ya que ella le había hecho una mala cara y Chazz sintió que Alexis sol invitaba a Jaden en especifico así que prefirió no ir .

_-"bueno … yo no quiero ir, tengo cosas que hacer hoy "_ dijo la chica de cabello castaño azulejo

_-"yo tengo que terminar mi tarea de literatura "_ reclamo el muchacho de cabello negro . Jaden se sintió un poco mal por la forma en que Chazz negó la invitación de la chica, Kat volteo a ver a Jaden vio la cara del muchacho y no tardo en bajar de la cama superior, Alexis y Hassleberry al ver que Kat lo tomo del brazo a Jaden sintieron los mas grandes celos del mundo (claro que Hassleberry no sabía que era ese sentimiento pero aun así pode la gente sentirlo) fueron corriendo hacia Chazz para convencerlo de ir con ellos a la playa pero esta vez no solo Alexis y Hassleberry estaban celosos también Syrus estaba celoso TEMIA QUE Chazz lo remplazara como mejor amigo .

_-"vamos Chazz …será divertido "_ dijo Jaden sonriendo y abrazando el brazo del muchacho de negro .

_-"si Chazz vamos te divertirás y quizás este Alexis en bikini !"_ dijo la chica de cabello castaño azulado, Chazz se sonrojo y se puso a pensar en los romántico que podría ser al contrario de Jaden quien bajo un poco la cabeza al escuchar esas palabras .

Después de un tiempo Chazz termino aceptando la oferta Jaden se noto un poco mas diferente de lo norma a los ojos de los demás se notaba feliz pero Kat noto que se veía un poco disgustado `es coincidencia o Jaden estará enojado por lo que mencione espero que no se haya enojado conmigo´ pensó y pensó en ello pero no encontró una respuesta en sus pensamientos (aparte de que se había distraído con otros pensamientos, todos mis personajes son súper distraídos) 

**Capitulo 25**

**Un día en la playa**

Todos se alistaran para ir a la playa claro Jaden era el que más rápido salía y claro que Kat y Alexis fueron las que más se tardaron en salir después de alistarse se dirigieron a la playa Jaden esta tan alegre como siempre Alexis y Chazz se ocupaban de poner todo en orden mientras que Hassleberry y Syrus tenían una carrera de quien llegaba primero al agua y Jaden y estaba tratando de hablar con Kat mientras que se cambiaban a sus trajes de baño (los tenían bojo la ropa normal) ambos adolecentes fueron corriendo al mar el chico moreno iba corriendo solo en un short color rojo marrón mientras que la chica de cabello negro azulejo llevaba una camisa escotada sin mangas que mostraba apenas el ombligo de color azul y un mini short de mezclilla Jaden la estaba tomando de la mano, Alexis no pudo evitar notarlo casi ahorcaba a Chazz si no fuera por la suerte de quitarse de su camino `al parecer en verdad le molesta a Alexis que Jaden pase mas tiempo con Kat ´ y al igual que Alexis, Hassleberry no podía quitarle la mirada a Kat estaba hipnotizado por la chica de ojos remarcados de negro se le notaba un poco lo sonrojado a chico dinosaurio Syrus por molestar empezó a decir casas sin sentido alguno (ya saben como cuando será la boda o cosas así ) Hassleberry salió de trance en el que se encontraba y empezó a sumergir al pequeño de cabello azul al agua Jaden les siguió el juego junto con Kat mientras que Alexis y Chazz estaban preparando algo de comer .

-"no tiene caso enojarse con la chica nueva sabes " dijo el chico de cabello negro mientras cortaba y untaba mayonesa a las rebanadas de pan .

-"lo se pero es un poco frustrante que no note lo que siento por el y que siempre sea difícil decir lo "dijo la chica mientras preparaba los sándwiches que serviría como comida de medio día .

Duraron un buen rato para prepararlos mientras que los demás se divertían y Jaden empezaba a voltear mucho a verlos después de un rato Syrus ya no podía contener las ganas de preguntarle .

-"Jaden que tiene de interesante ver a Chazz y Alexis asiendo sándwiches juntos ¿no me digas que te está empezando a gustar Alexis !" dijo bromeando Syrus .

-"claro que me gusta Alexis " dijo el moreno mientras que todos se asombraron por la respuesta del chico que no había entendido el termino del chico de cabello azulo bajo

-"claro que me gusta es una gran amiga me gusta estar con ella aunque a veces habla un poco extraño " volvió a contestar mientras cruzaba los brazos mientras que los demás caían por tal respuesta .

-"Jaden que nunca has sentido algo más fuerte que amistad por una chica? " replico el pequeño con una cara de enojo y curiosidad .

-"nunca te has sentido …enamorado por una chica sentir algo por una de tus cartas ?" dijo Kat mientras se levantaba del mar .

Mientras ellos seguían conversando con el chico que al parecer nunca se había enamorado de una chica ,Alexis y Chazz por fin habían terminado mientras que Chazz cubría los sándwiches Alexis estaba empezando a cambiarse, cuando termino Chazz al voltear a verla noto que la chica traía un bikini de color bachecito rosa con alrededor unos hilados de color rosa Chazz se sonrojo a l verla tan hermosa en tal bikini .

-"qué opinas ? no crees que esta un poco exagerado ? " pregunto la chica al ver que tanto cubría y que tanto no.

-"..pues se te ve hermoso " dijo el chico mientras veía que tan hermosa estaba su amor platónico `maldito Jaden tiene tanta suerte de tener a una chica como Alexis tras de el yo que no daría por ser el´.

-"vamos Chazz ,vamos a dar les una buena guerra de agua que dices?" pregunto la chica de cabello huero pero Chazz noto que solo lo decía no hacerlo sentir tan mal ,la verdadera razón por la que ella quería ir al agua era para alejar a Kat de los brazos de Jaden .

-"no por ahora estaré aqui no me quiero quemar yo te alcanzo luego" Alexis se fue corriendo directo hacia e agua a ver si podría ganar unos puntos con Jaden pero Jaden tardo unos segundos para salir el agua esto izo que la chica de cabello rubia reventara de furia por dentro , Kat no sabía nadar y Jaden al salir del agua la dejo a manos de Hassleberry quien no sabía como tratarla después del accidente de la cama .

-"Hassleberry .."dijo la chica mientras que este volteaba a ver hacia abajo para darle la cara casi roja a la chica que la provocaba "me besas" dijo la chica cuando su se acerco y su nariz tocaba la del muchacho quien se sonrojo aun mas y la soltó por vergüenza .

-"lo ..lamento no ..no quería disculpa "dijo el chico dinosaurio mientras sostenía las manos de la chica pero mientras Hassleberry lidiaba con el sonrojar de su cara y Syrus diciendo cosas que lo empeoraba todo Jaden corría a ver qué era lo que Chazz estaba haciendo, se lanzo contra el muchacho que se encontraba sentado en la arena .

-"Jaden ¡! qué diablos te sucede ?" dijo mientras trataba de quitarse al moreno de encima .

-"solo venía a decirte hola ..porque no estás con nosotros es divertido vamos " dijo el muchacho mientras que se quitaba de encima del castaño mientras Chazz se sacudía la arena Jaden con un poco de timidez quiso preguntar .

-"no …no crees que …debería s de ponerte bloqueador …te vas a quemar " dijo mientras veía el bloqueador con la cara un poco roja , Chazz sin querer le pidió algo que ningún hombre le pediría a otro .

-"me ..ayudarías a ponerme bloqueador en la espalda? " Chazz se noto un poco sonrojado y Jaden sintió un poco de confianza de parte de Chazz y este acepto tomando el bloqueador y empezó a esparcir el bloqueador en toda la espalda del muchacho Jaden sintió las ganas de abrazar a Chazz y recargar su cabeza en la espalda del castaño `que linda piel …me fascinaría abrazarlo todo el día es tan suave ..pero en que estoy pensando Chazz nunca me dejaría abrazarlo ..me diría que me quitara de encima y que dejara de molestar tanto´.

"me gustaría que fueras más amable con migo Chazz y que de vez en cuando me dieras un poco de tu amor " Jaden no escucho lo último que dijo ya que se estaba quedando dormido en la espalda de Chazz pero Chazz escucho todo lo que el moreno había dicho .`… Jaden se preocupa por la forma en que lo ..trato?´Chazz trato de sacudir al muchacho que se estaba empezando a dormir en sus espalda pero mientras más lo quería quitar de su espalda cada vez mas se enganchaba al pecho de este `creo que no tengo opción alguna tendré que cargarlo hasta el océano´ Chazz trato de cargarlo pero el chico se resbalaba demasiado para poder cargarlo hasta que por fin Jaden acomodo sus brazos entre el cuello de Chazz `… de una forma es ..lindo ..es como un hermanito menor ..´pensó Chazz cuando volteo a ver la cara de Jaden dormido (claro que sin tanto ronquido) (y si en el anime aparece roncando cuando se duerme en clase) Chazz se fue caminado asta llegar a la orilla del mar después se fue me tiendo ata que el agua del mar empezó a llegarle hasta las rodillas después se dio la media vuelta y se tiro de espalda mojando al moreno junto con el de pasado ,Jaden salió del agua y empezando a tomar bocanadas de aire y empezó a sacudirse como salmón salido del agua Chazz se rio poco por la forma en que actuó el muchacho después de haber sido mojado por sorpresa .

-"Chazz! Que cruel de tu parte! "dijo el muchacho después de a verse levantado del agua sala da con la que había sido tirado .

-"te lo mereces por haberte dormido en mi espalda ,que me crees una almohada " dijo el muchacho de cabello castaño . todo mundo se rio junto con Chazz y Jaden des pues e un rato fueron a comer y alistar todo para regresar a sus dormitorios Alexis fue la única que se separo del grupo para volver a su dormitorio de azul mientras que los demás regresaban al dormitorio rojo .


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola ..! **

**y si e vuelto ...jeje! **

**lo siento por tardarme tanto ...cosas pendientes **

**y **

**muy poco tiempo...**

**porfin el capitulo 3 **

**y si , basado en mas capitulos enverdad estos dias se an ido volando**

**bueno disfruten ...! **

**=D****_** =D

**Capitulo 26**

**Un baño no estaría mal **

Todos iban caminando directo al dormitorio donde casi todos los duelistas eran malo y los platos de comida apenas alcanzaban para una persona , mientras Jaden reía por algunos chistes que contaba Kat ,Hassleberry y Syrus se peleaban como siempre ,Syrus alardeando y Hassleberry molestándolo con cuentos de ser el hermanito menor y claro Chazz hasta enfrente evitando a todo mundo `creo que hoy no fue tan malo después de todo tuve un tiempo con Alexis y me divertí en el mar´ mientras pensaba esto sentía que alguien lo miraba pero no tenía una pista de quien podría ser , no le dio mucha importancia ya que estaba muy entretenido pensando en que tan hermosa se veía la chica de cabello huero mientras la persona que lo veía con gran apegue era Jaden Kat había dejado de contar tantos chistes (las personas no recuerdan tantos chistes que yo sepa, yo nunca tengo un buen chiste en mente) y empezó a hablar de unos duelos que había tenido mientras que Jaden solo tenía su cabeza pensando en Chazz Princeton `*sigh* no entiendo porque me siento tan mal por ..haber …puesto bloqueador…a Chazz … fue solo ayudar a Chazz a ..hacer eso se habrá enojado con migo desde que nos fuimos de la playa a esta muy callado debería de ..no, no se notaria muy obvio´ mientras Jaden pensaba en esto Kat no tuvo ni un problema en preguntar :

_-"¿Jaden que tienes?, estas pensando en Chazz no es así? " _dijo mientras volteaba a ver a Chazz ,Jaden se sonrojo y contesto;

_-"NO, no es que … bueno si solo que …no se si se habrá enojado conmigo "_

_-"por haberte dormido en su espalda o por haber le puesto bloqueador?"_ dijo la muchacha al voltear a ver a Jaden quien se puso mucho mas rojo al contestar lo que había dicho la muchacha de cabello negro azuleado cada vez más se acercaban al dormitorio y al ver el dormitorio a unos kilómetros Syrus empujo a Hassleberry y menciono una carrera a lo lejos Hassleberry se levanto y empezó a correr lo mas rápido que pudo Kat empezó a correr tras de el después de a ver visto parte de su hombro y espalda, Hassleberry volteo a ver a Kat quien se encontraba a su lado y ella al voltear a verlo le sonrió con una gran alegría por un momento Hassleberry se sonrojo y sin notar el bote de basura tropezó y fue cubierto por toda la basura que se encontraba en el bote Kat se detuvo a ver si Hassleberry se encontraba bien y al parecer se encontraba bien ya que después de voltear a verla le dio una sonrisa que decía que todo estaba en perfectas condiciones Kat le tendió una mano para levantarlo este con gusto tomo la mano de la chica después de un levantar a Hassleberry Syrus no pudo evitar gritar algo que hartaría al muchacho quien después saldría corriendo para hacerle un millón de lustradores . Jaden corrió a ver en que podría ayudar .

_-"vienes?"_ dijo Chazz mientras abría la puerta de la habitación .

_-"si claro ..oye crees que podría bañarme en tu baño las regaderas no suenan muy.."_

_-"limpias …con agua caliente"_ dijo el chico de melena negra .

_-"podríamos bañarnos también nosotros Chazz "_ menciono el chico de cabello azul pero Chazz no dijo nada espetó buenas noches _"vamos Chazz por favor ..qué tal si hoy nos enfermamos por lo fría que esta "_ dijo el moreno con una carita de perrito triste Kat sin duda alguna respondió _"porque no si me dejas a mi también puedes dejarlos a ellos aparte solo es por hoy que dices Chazz"_ volteo a ver a Chazz con una carita de perrito abandonado en una noche tormentosa Chazz no puedo evitar decir si todos los demás bajaron como rayo al cuarto de Chazz Hassleberry se sentó en la mini sala Syrus fue el primero en pedir el baño Kat pido 2, Hassleberry pidió el 3 lugar y claro Chazz dejo que Jaden tomara el 4 lugar para el ser el último en bañarse Syrus al entrar al baño empezó a desvestirse y entrar en la ducha Hassleberry se había sentado sin ninguna preocupación Kat como se encontraba cercas de la puerta y de Chazz al ver al muchacho dinosaurio sintió unas ganas de lanzarse contra el así que se fue caminando de puntas y cuando el muchacho se dio la media vuelta la chica se lanzo a y mordió el cabello del muchacho soldado mientras estos 2 jugaba (ella jugaba y bueno el chico trataba de jugar y al mismo tiempo quitársela de encima) mientras que Chazz era molestado por Jaden , después de que Syrus termino de bañarse entro Kat como relámpago al baño, Syrus después de bañarse dijo que se iba a cenar algo , después de unos minutos Kat salió y Hassleberry entro volando topándose con ella en el pasillo era como si bailaran hasta que Kat se detuvo y Hassleberry paso mientras que ella se dirigía a su cuarto Chazz y Jaden se que darán solos en la sala hubo un tiempo en que se quedaron en silencio .

_"… te divertiste .. hoy?"_pregunto mientras miraba a un lado y sin dar la cara a Chazz, mientras que este se volteaba para ignorar al pobre muchacho que se encontraba en el otro extremo del sillón Kat salió del cuarto y empezó a jugar con el chico moreno quien al parecer se veía un poco triste después Hassleberry salió de la ducha y se iría a comer con Syrus Kat dejo que Jaden entrara para bañarse, se le notaba la cara de tristeza que traía entre manos (es un decir) .

_"porque esta triste?, que le dijiste?"_ pregunto mientras se sentaba alado del muchacho de melena negra cuando el chico dinosaurio salió por la puerta Jaden se empezó a bañar mientras el pensamiento le rondaba la cabeza .

`porque estos sentimientos son tan frustrantes´.

**Capitulo 28**

**Jaden estudia ! Esto debe ser broma **

Después de una ducha y una buena noche Jaden despertó con una gran bostezo y estirando sus brazos y piernas Syrus y Hassleberry habían pasado tiempo (como casi siempre) seguían dormidos .

`que día es hoy?..a si tenemos que ir a clases hoy que aburrimiento Crowler dando lata ,Syrus despertándome a cada segundo y lo peor de todo Chazz siendo mi compañero de mate y los libros gruesos ´ (supongo que ese es el peor lugar donde Jaden pudiera estar ya que Chazz no era muy paciente y lo azotaba con lo que tuviera a la mano) . Syrus y Hassleberry despertaron después de un rato .

_"Jaden …Jaden nos tenemos que ir a clase"_ dijo el pequeño pero después de un rato respuesta no hubo de parte de Jaden .

_"Jaden … vamos por favor sé que no te gusta ir pero .."_el muchacho se que do serio y Hassleberry volteo a ver la cara del pequeño .

_"que pasa ?"_ pregunto el muchacho de gorro jurasico , sin tener una respuesta instantánea.

_"Jaden …no está en su cama" _

_"quizás esta en clase vamos "_ dijo el chico dinosaurio al salir de la cama de un salto , corrieron al edificio principal a ver si el muchacho se encontraba hay pero al entrar no encontraron alguna señal del moreno .

_"Chazz …Alexis, Bastión han visto a Jaden por alguna parte?" _preguntaron los 2 muchachos Syrus alarmado y Hassleberry tratando de tener una respuesta que calme al pequeño , pero todos afirmaron que no habían visto al moreno por ninguna parte , se dieron la vuelta rápidamente para buscar a su amigo pero cuando estaban a punto de salir por la puerta entra el temor de todos los …El profesor Crowler, los chicos se aterraron y se devolvieron con terror .

_"nos vemos ahorita para buscar a Jaden"_ susurro la chica huera .

`espero que Jaden esté bien no me gustaría que fuera lastimado´ pensaba el pequeño de cabello azul mientras que trataba de poner atención al igual que todos sus amigos quienes estaban ocupados pensando en el moreno, pero a diferencia de los demás Chazz estaba tranquilo y sin alguna preocupación de donde se encontraba Jaden .

`Estúpido Jaden como se atreve a escaparse y hacer que Alexis se preocupe ´. Mientras que los demás tomaban clases Jaden se encontraba en la biblioteca de la academia libreros cubrían todas las paredes algunos estaban en medio junto con algunos escritorios y lámparas paraqué los alumnos pudieran leer cuando faltara luz a unos pasos habían escaleras para los libreros que se encontraban cercas de las grandes ventanas y en el segundo piso Jaden se encontraba rodeado por libros casi era una casa de libros Jaden empezó a leer y a leer libros, no entendía a la primera vez que leyó los 4 libros principales no entendió varios términos que venían en los libros estaba rodeado por libros psicológicos de los sentimientos del humano, libros románticos, libros de locos, algunas revistas de exámenes de enamorados ,cosas donde quizás pueda encontrar la descripción de los sentimientos que le provocaban tanta inquietud y disgusto al estar cercas de su amigo castaño .

_"Jaden debe de estar por aquí en alguna parte"_ dijo la huera al acercarse al grupo de amigos cercanos de Jaden .

_"sabes que solo tenemos los 30 o 15 minutos de receso "_ dijo la voz apática de Chazz que se encontraba atrás de todos los que se preocupaban por el moreno .

_"Jaden debe de estar en un lugar donde se ha de estar relajando y sin tener una preocupación por los estudios créanme aparecerá de repente de donde quiera que este , y si yo fuera ustedes me preocuparía por comer algo y por los estudios " _dijo el castaño al darle la espalda a los demás que se encontraban en la mesa de la esquina de la cafetería , Al contrario de lo que dijo Chazz , Jaden estaba completamente concentrado y atento a todos los libros que tomaba de la sección de psicología su cabeza estaba a punto de explotar por tanta información , tomaba recesos para tomar agua e ir al baño y seguía estudiando los libros que había dejado pendiente por terminar, cuando la bibliotecaria vio que Jaden en especifico, estaba leyendo los libros de su alrededor y no solo estaba viendo los dibujos o solo los usaba como almohadas para dormirse con tan solo una palabra, la mujer estaba más que sorprendida, Jaden estaba estudiando con tantas ganas todo el que pasaba estaba más que sorprendido .

Alexis y Syrus seguían preocupados por su amigo moreno mientras que los demás se concentraban apenas sonó la campana de salida y Alexis y Syrus salieron volando del salón tomando a Hassleberry, Bastión y a Chazz de la mano para empezar a buscar al moreno que llevaba todo el día desaparecido .

_"bien, Bastión tú buscas en el dormitorio amarillo , Sy tu tendrás que buscar en el dormitorio rojo Hassleberry tu busca en el dormitorio azul y yo y Chazz buscaremos en la academia" _después de decir eso Syrus y Hassleberry se voltea a ver con mirada de burla Alexis se enojo un poco y volteo a ver a Chazz y le dijo:

_"tu buscaras en la parte izquierda y yo la parte derecha de la academia "_ y al terminar esta frase Alexis corrió de vuelta a la academia a buscar a Jaden, todos los demás hicieron lo mismo al igual que Alexis después de escuchar la , el único que se quedo unos segundos parado para pensarlo fue Chazz quien no le importaba si Jaden se perdía o no pero cuando Alexis le dio la mirada matadora que siempre le daba cuando insistía en una cita, Chazz al ver la cara que dio salió corriendo junto con ella .

_"sabes que enojarte conmigo no servirá para encontrar a Jaden"_ dijo Chazz mientras corría a lado de Alexis .

_"sigue corriendo Chazz"_ dijo Alexis de un modo tan cruel que Chazz se sintió destrozado no volvió a abrir la boca en todo el camino hasta llegar al edificio principal de la academia, cuando Alexis fue a buscar a Jaden empezó a buscarlo en todos los salones ero no tuvo suerte, mientras que Chazz empezó a buscarlo `bien debo de empezar en los lugares en donde menos pensaría encontrarlo apuesto a que lo encontrare cercas de los arboles en vez de aquí´ pensó el chico mientras entraba a la gran biblioteca fue con la bibliotecaria a preguntar por su supuesto amigo .

_"disculpe señorita Jenny no ha visto a Jaden por aquí se que quizás sea imposible encontrarlo aquí pero …"_ Chazz fue interrumpido por la bibliotecaria con una sonrisa

_"oh si, si él está aquí, Chazz as hecho algo para alentar a Jaden a estudiar a estado muy ocupado leyendo libros que no solo son para niños chiquitos si no que a leído libros con mas de 100 hojas" _(la bibliotecaria los toma como amigos lla que los ha visto venir de ves en cuando_)_dijo la bibliotecaria mientras lo llevaba al lugar donde Jaden estaba sentado Jaden estaba recargado en la pared dormido con un libro abierto a su lado Chazz lo miro con un poco de dulzura después escucho la voz de la bibliotecaria diciendo :

_-"mira nada más, no esperaba que Jaden durara mas con tanta lectura "_

_-"cuanto lleva leyendo?_ " pregunto Chazz mientras se agacho a ver al moreno .

_-"si, a estado leyendo todos los libros y que se encuentran a su izquierda " _dijo la bibliotecaria mientras apuntaba a la izquierda de Jaden, Chazz le agradeció que lo ayudara a encontrar al moreno cuando se fue la bibliotecaria Chazz trato de despertar al muchacho de cabello moreno .

Jaden empezó a abrir los ojos, parpadeo un par de veces y se estiro muy cansado para después ver a Chazz quien estaba mirando lo muy fijamente a los ojos lo cual lo provoco que se sonrojara .

_"Ch-Chazz ..que …haces aquí?"_ pregunto el muchacho mientras miraba al chico de cabello castaño .

_"buscándote Jaden"_ dijo el muchacho de negro mientras que Jaden se empezaba a sonrojar mas y mas .

`que es lo que me sucede nunca e estado tan nervioso con Chazz debió de ser tanto estudio eso debe de ser … eso espero´ pensó el muchacho mientras se miraban mutuamente .

**Capitulo 27 **

**Jaden descubre sus sentimientos **

Chazz seguía cercas de Jaden pero después de unos segundos puso sus manos en el muchacho quien se había puesto tan rojo como una langosta.

_"Jaden te sientes bien no te ves como tú mismo? y pareces tener calentura" _reclamo el muchacho de cabello negro mientras sus manos parecían acariciar el rostro del muchacho .

_"estoy bien Chazz"_ dijo Jaden mientras trataba de quitar las manos del muchacho de cabello negro pero cuando las manos de Jaden tocaron las de Chazz el inmediatamente noto que Jaden estaba temblando .

_"Jaden..estas temblando! Te tendré que llevar a la enfermería "_ dijo con un poco de preocupación Jaden se sintió aun mas rojo y tembloroso ,y sin notarlo entre cerró los ojos y se fue acercándose lentamente , tratando de obtener un beso del muchacho de negro .

`Chazz … porque …tienes que ser tan …tu!´mientras pensaba en eso Chazz se quedo un poco congelado por lo que Jaden estaba haciendo no sabía si se estaba desmayando o tratando de conseguir ese beso tan prodigioso.

_"Jaden! Jaden no te desmayes! Vamos te cargare hasta la enfermería!"_dijo el muchacho mientras trataba de cargar al muchacho lo abrazo y Jaden al sentir los brazos Chazz despertó del trance en el que se encontraba .

_"Chazz ..no no por favor es..estoy bien"_ contesto mientras trataba de quitar al muchacho de encima .

_"no no estás bien del todo, te pusiste a leer como 4 libros de psicología y revistas y a estudiar algo te debió de afectar algo que comiste! "_ dijo mientras lo soltaba y hacia espacio para poder sentarse .

_"Chazz no te preocupes solo he estado investigando algo"_

_"de términos que ni siquiera tu entiendes?"_ dijo mientras lo golpeaba con uno de los más ligeros libros

_"Chazz …nos dejaron tarea?"_

_"y luego preguntas por la tarea Jaden esto no es normal por favor tu y yo sabemos que este no es tu verdad " _dijo con una expresión tan diferente, tan irregular que provoco que Jaden se sonrojara un poco (Jaden había dejado de sonrojarse por un tiempo) .

_"no pensé que te agradara la forma en la que soy Chazz"_ dijo mientras se tocaba la mejilla suavemente con uno de sus dedos índices .

_"no sino que es muy extraño que tu preguntes por la tarea y estudies todo el día en la biblioteca"_ dijo mientras cruzaba los brazo y se sentaba a su lado. `lo raro es que Jaden no estudia esto por alguna razón común a de estar escondiendo algo …más vale asegurarse que todo esté en orden´ pensó mientras miraba a Jaden buscaba uno de los libros que había tomado antes y empezar a leerlo .

_-"Jaden.."_

_-"ha..si Chazz, que se te ofrece?" _dijo el moreno un poco distraído por estar poniendo un poco de atención al libro

_-"Jaden ..que sucede? Esta todo bien?"_ dijo mirándolo con una cara de preocupación y tristeza .

Jaden lo miro con un poco de preocupación y después de unos minutos miro hacia abajo donde se encontraba el libro y sin tener mas opción le contesto al muchacho ;

_-"no, nada está bien, últimamente he estado muy confundido"_

-"confundido en que forma?" pregunto mientras veía al moreno bajar aun más la cabeza .

_-"pues ..últimamente e estado sintiendo me extraño cuando estoy a lado de …alguien en especifico"_ reclamo el muchacho mientras se cara se ponía roja y abrazaba sus piernas Chazz se congelo un poco y pregunto con una sentimiento de furia;

_-"quién es esa persona?"_ Jaden sintió temor al tratar de contestar esa pregunta (1ro porque si decía el nombre de Chazz se sentiría muy raro y 2da si decía Alexis lo odiaría de por vida al hombrecito) no se le ocurrió otro nombre y su respuesta fue algo que nunca esperaría Chazz,

_-"es una… amiga de Alexis"_ dijo con un tono de desesperación y angustia, Chazz nada mas se quedo con el signo de interrogación .

_-"Jaden …ya se que tienes!"_ le contesto el muchacho de chamarra negra mientras lo miraba con una cara de asombro y preocupación.

_-"que ..que es lo que me sucede , tengo algún raro síntoma que sea mortal o extraño?"_ dijo el muchacho moreno asustado y con las ganas de saber lo que lo tenía tan agitado los últimos días.

_-"Jaden quizás no salgas vivo!"_ dijo el muchacho preocupando mas al moreno que se encontraba alado

_-"que que tengo dime por favor Chazz!"_ dijo el muchacho mientras lo tomaba de los brazos y lo agitaba tantito, Chazz se fastidio y con una cara de odio lo miro hasta que lo dejo de sacudir y con una sonrisa malvada lo golpeo con un libro y le contesto :

_-"estas enamorado grandísimo imbécil !" _

Solo se escucho el golpe y del llorar del muchacho de melena morena .

_-"Jaden solo estas enamorado de una de las compañeras de Alexis no hay nada de mortal en ello, si fuera un hombre sería raro pero de una mujer es completamente normal, que nunca te has enamorado?"_ dijo el muchacho de cabello negro mientras tomaba los libros a la derecha de Jaden , Jaden estaba un poco adolorido por el golpe, pero había escucho todo lo que dijo el muchacho de cabello negro. `entonces eso es estar enamorado, lo ma es que no es con una amiga de Alexis´ después de pensaren ello Jaden respondió a lo que Chazz le abia preguntado.

_-"en verdad ..nunca lo he estado"_

_-"estado qué?"_ pregunto Chazz después de que Jaden respondió a la pregunta que el mismo había olvidado.

_-"enamorado, nunca he estado enamorado"_ volvió a repetir el muchacho de cabello moreno, Chazz al escuchar eso se quedo congelado sin saber que decir, `… que! Jaden nuca a estado enamorado esto ya es demasiado pensé que solo era puro juego , el que Jaden fuera muy infantil pero no a verse enamorado nunca es ..demasiado ´ al último terminó preguntándole todo lo que el sabia de mujeres, pero por supuesto Jaden solo contesto que lo básico (lo básico que puede saber un niño de 7 años que las mujeres tenemos busto los hombres no y etc., que tan inocente lo habré hecho al pobre hombre ) Chazz se quedo totalmente congelado no sabía si era un chiste cruel o solo era la forma de ser de Jaden pero al último término olvidando el tema y ayudarlo a Jaden con los libros y después explicarle un poco el sentimiento que traía entre manos .

_-"Jaden el estar enamorado no es tan malo"_dijo mientras devolvía unos cuantos libros al estante del que los había tomado el moreno y continuo _"es solo querer estar más tiempo con esa persona que te atrae más que otras en común "_, pero después fue interrumpido por el moreno que se a había puesto de pie en un momento de la plática.

-"oh! Ya entiendo es como tú y Alexis … solo que sus sentimientos no son los mismos , tú la amas y ella solo te quiere como un amigo …no es así? " dijo mientras ponía el último libro que el cargaba y se recargaba en el estante mientras veía a Chazz con una mirada triste mientras seguía acomodando .

_-"si …ese es una maldición del amor, amas a alguien que quizás ya tenga novio o que no devuelva tus sentimientos o que este enamorado de tu mejor amigo "_ dijo mientras su mirada se volvía mas triste y con desprecio al sentimiento _"por eso debes de tener cuidado con este sentimiento y con quien te enamores porque podría romper tu corazón"_ dijo Chazz mientras miraba a Jaden y ponía su mano en su cabello y lo revolvía después dando le una sonrisa de esperanza que nunca hubiera visto el moreno, Jaden se sonrojo un poco y empezó a caminar alado del castaño quien le había dicho que era tarde y que todo el mundo estaba bastante preocupado por él.

`Así …que esto es estar enamorado …´volteando a ver a Chazz quien iba adelante siguió pensando `y el saber que …tus sentimientos no serán devueltos …´ bajando la cabeza Jaden continuo con sus pensamientos mientras pequeñas lagrimas salían a la luz del atardecer `no puedo continuar … con el dolor de saber …que Chazz no me amara devuelta ´.

**Capitulo 29**

**Celos de una Rubia **

Mientras se acercaban mas la dormitorio de los Slifer, Jaden y Chazz dejaron de platicar por un rato ,Jaden estaba un poco triste por todo el esfuerzo que izo solo para saber que lo que sentía por Chazz era amor y que sus sentimientos iban a ser completamente destruidos por Chazz al no devolver el mismo sentimiento . `Jaden ha estado muy callado y triste baya jamás había visto a Jaden tan … deprimido a excepción de que su tonto amigo europeo Johan se fuera´ mientras que Chazz pensaba esto, Jaden estaba completamente pensando en el castaño que tenía a su lado .

`m pregunto si estará pensando sobre mi …pero no, no puedo seguir pensando sobre él , Chazz está enamorado de Alexis debería de…´ sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de Chazz quien al parecer si se veía preocupado por el, he izo que se sintiera mejor por el momento .

_-"Jaden …estas bien , te noto un poco callado"_ pregunto el muchacho que parresia vampiro de vez en cuando mientras que su moreno amigo salía de sus pensamientos .

_-"he o si estaba pensando en lo que habías dicho "_ dijo el moreno mientras le daba una ligera sonrisa al muchacho de cabello negro y puntiagudo .

_-"pensando en cómo conquistaras a esa chica?"_ Dijo el muchacho mientras lo miraba con curiosidad y un poco de burla, Jaden se sonrojo por unos minutos pero empezó a actuar como si volviera a ser el Jaden de siempre el juguetón y divertido que siempre sonreía.

_-"y de que otra forma trataras de conseguir una cita con Alexis ?"_ pregunto mientras le sonreía a Chazz , Chazz se molesto un poco con Jaden pero le siguió el juego , lo tomo del brazo y lo jalo para acercarlo a el puso su brazo alrededor de el y mientras le hacia un lustrador dijo:

_-"Jaden Jaden, Jaden , te diré algo una chica como Alexis es una en un millón "_ dijo mientras lo soltaba y se alejaba a unos pasos de Jaden, puso su mano en su cintura y apuntando su dedo índice a la cara de Jaden, casi tocando su nariz volvió a decir

_-"paliaré hasta que mi corazón no resista mas y conseguir su amor_ " dijo el muchacho con una gran sonrisa llena de esperanza mientras que Jaden le sonrió pero en la sonrisa del moreno no se notaba ni un solo signo de felicidad por el muchacho castaño. `esta es la razón por la que NUNCA podre estar con el …´ pensó el muchacho mientras que el otro de negro se sentía más que animado en tan solo pensar en la chica de sus sueños. `siempre esta pensando en ella, Alexis, QUE TIENE DE INTERESANTE , es el nombre mas ridículo para una chica!´ Jaden fingió un bostezó para llamar la atención de Chazz mientras que salía de sus pensamientos de la chica que tanto amaba el muchacho de cabello negro .

_-"si Jaden ..tienes algún problema?" _dijo mientras lo miraba con un poco de agresividad en su mirada .

_-"no solo tengo sueño así que …bueno me voy a mi habitación " _dijo el muchacho después de decirlo salió corriendo a su habitación, entro con un gran azote de la puerta después se enrollo en las sabanas y cobijas de su cama, abrazándose de una almohada pensando en todo lo que decía el castaño de la rubia .

`por favor yo sería mejor que ella … soy mejor duelista …amigo … rival … y… lo amo más que ella , ella ni siquiera está feliz al verlo´.

**Capitulo 30 **

**Falta De Clases y De Amor **

Mientras que Jaden se ponía cada vez mas celoso de la rubia que tenía el corazón de Chazz entre sus manos y lo tiraba a la basura como si no tuviera valor alguno Syrus leía una historia cuando Hassleberry bajo de la cama más alta y se dirigió a la puerta no volvió hasta la hora de comer se sentó como siempre pero sin decir ni una sola palabra Jaden se pregunto porque pero prefirió dejarlo por la paz ya que el tenia otras cosas más importantes que atender (Chazz seguía en su mente y Alexis imaginariamente se burlaba en su cabeza) pero Syrus no lo quiso dejar en paz ya que era demasiado divertido hacerlo enojar mientras que Kat lo miraba con un poco de curiosidad por que se encontraba tan triste o de esa forma tan extraña pero después de todo la cena termino igual que siempre Hassleberry sentado encima de Syrus demostrando que gano y Kat jugando con faraón (el gato del profesor banner) mientras que Chazz trataba de controlar a Jaden y Koi quienes se habían acelerado por algún motivo después de ese día todos se encontraban en sus lugares a excepción de Jaden y …

Hassleberry !

No se podía creer que Hassleberry había faltado a clases Jaden estaba acostado en el césped cercas de un árbol pero Hassleberry no se sabía dónde se encontraba Kat estaba sentada viendo el lugar vacio de Hassleberry .

_-"Kat algún problema con la lectura?"_ pregunto el profesor Crowler

_-"no, no señor es solo que …"_ dijo la niña pero antes de que pudiera continuar la niña fue detenida por el maestro .

_-"bien "_ fijo el maestro sin importarle donde se encontraba el muchacho de gorra de dinosaurio , mientras en otro lado Jaden estaba pescando junto con Hassleberry a su lado y el gato del profesor Banner al otro .

_- "si empre haces esto para saltearte clases"_ pregunto el muchacho que se encontraba alado pero el muchacho no respondió al instante , volteo a verlo con una cara un poco preocupado pero contesto con una sonrisa en el rostro ;

_-"nop es solo para calmar un poco mi mente tengo un pequeño problema con un amigo" _terminando con una ligera carcajada para no preocupar a su amigo Hassleberry no se preocupo pero empezó a pensar en momentos que había cometido al conocer a una pequeña de cierto cabello negro azulado .

_-"y porque de repente las ganas de estar perder clase Hassleberry?"_ pregunto el moreno con un poco de curiosidad y preocupación ya que el muchacho no era como el (quien por así decirlo se salteaba clases cada segundo de su vida), el muchacho al escuchar esas palabras se sonrojo un poco y se empezó (a hacerse pato) a pensar en una mentira o en una escusa para el muchacho quien se notaba un poco ansioso por la respuestas .

_-"bueno …esto… yo también tengo un problema entre manos que bueno … necesito aclarar mi mente también "_ dijo el muchacho con un poco de tristeza en la mirada que daba al gran y extenso pedazo de océano . después de clases Jaden y Hassleberry fueron al edificio principal para reencontrarse con Chazz , Alexis, y los demás que estaban preocupados por encontrarlos y regañarlos por haber perdido un día de clases ,`me pregunto cómo me tratara Chazz después de haber perdido clases su pongo que recibir un lustrador o algo peor que eso *sigh* es peor que tener un padre´ ( ya les había explicado lo que es un lustrador? Es que algunas personas no saben que es un lustrador lo podrán hallar en un capitulo anterior) Jaden pensó mientras caminaba alado de Hassleberry quien por otra parte estaba pensando en todo lo contrario a recibir una caricia fuerte de un amigo/compañero/rival . `quizá este con algunas muchachas del dormitorio azul quizás y hasta paso al siguiente nivel , de seguro no se acuerda de mi nombre … que tal si se me olvida mi propio nombre cuando me pregunte! O ni siquiera pregunte por mi´ al pensar en eso Hassleberry se estampo con la puerta principal del edificio.

_-"Hassleberry! Te encuentras bien amigo ?"_ pregunto el moreno después de ver la cara de su amigo adolorida y cubierta por las manos del muchacho dinosaurio .

_-"claro yo solo no me fije por donde iba soldado…"_ dijo el muchacho al lle gar al comedor principal Jaden y Hassleberry fueron recibidos por un abrazo para Jaden de parte de Syrus y otro para Hassleberry de Kat quien después se despego de él y le dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza y diciendo :

_-"donde te encontrabas , estaba preocupada!"_ al sonar las palabras estaba preocupada Hassleberry sintió que su corazón se salteaba un latido se sintió suave y dulce como si su corazón se volviera de cajeta (mm… cajeta! Que rico tengo hambre) después de que Syrus levantara e hiciera la misma pregunta (un poco más corta de lo que la muchacho la había dicho) Jaden sintió un pequeño golpe a su nuca como si alguien le estuviera dando un bachón (para los que no saben que es un BACHÓN es un golpe en la nuca se usa mucho por acá jajá!) Jaden volteo a ver hacia atrás y vio a un Chazz poco molesto y a una Alexis un poco triste y feliz de verlo .

_-"aoow Chazz porque el maltrato físico …así no se trata a un amigo"_ dijo con una tonta sonrisa y con un sonrojar que apenas se podía ver a la distancia .

_-"donde te avías escondido holgazán te perdiste de mucho y casi obtengo doble trabajo! Y de por si tienes a Alexis preocupada"_ dijo el muchacho de negro pero antes de que Jaden pudiera decir algo termo hablando Alexis.

-"_Jaden tiene razón Chazz no de verías tratarlo así "_ dijo la rubia quien después de unos minutos abrazo al moreno quien no quería ni siquiera hablar con la chica que lo sostenía y al voltear, Jaden noto a un Chazz con una mirada destructiva que izo que Hassleberry y Syrus se alejaran tantito y Hassleberry tomo a la pequeña de cabello negro azuleado para alejarla del peligro en el que se podría meter al no notar la furia del castaño `después de que la defiendo me apuñala por detrás …acabo de hacer que Jaden piense mejor las cosas y ella solo le niega el castigo … que tiene 5 años !´pensó el muchacho después de lo que dijo la muchacha .

_-"tienes razón"_ dijo Chazz con una cara sin emoción más que de ira y burla _,"no debería de tratar a un compañero así"_ Alexis se impresiono de que Chazz no estuviera estrangulando a Jaden asta ahora Jaden se sintió un poco herido por las palabras de Chazz. _"y mucho menos a un amigo como JADEN , no, no, no, sería una de las peores personas en especial dañando a alguien tan generoso y dulce "_dijo Chazz con todo sarcasmo y amabilidad que tenia acumulado por la ira Hassleberry con Kat en los brazos (si notarlo hehe) y Syrus a su lado tomaron más de 3 pasos para alejarse del conflicto que se generaría la rubia y el chico de estilo vampírico .

_-"si me necesitas lo cual no lo creo ya que tienes a tu preciado Jaden a lado, estaré en el basurero donde el también vive tratando de no pensar en lo estúpido que fui al enamorarme de ti!"_ dijo el muchacho de cabello castaño mientras se daba la vuelta y no dudo en no volver a voltear a ver a la muchacha que estaba a sus espaldas con el muchacho de cabello café , Jaden estaba completamente destrozado no sabía que decir o que hacer así que solo se quedo ay parado viendo como Chazz le daba la espalda y se iba sin despedirse , Kat salió corriendo por el muchacho de cabello de color castaño pero después del tercer paso fue detenida por una mano , la mano de Hassleberry quien le impidió acercarse más al muchacho .

_-"q..que vas a hacer … esta enfurecido podría lastimarte!"_ dijo el muchacho quien no sabía lo que decía hasta el último minuto .

_-"tengo que ir con él me necesita y quiero estar con él ..suéltame Hassleberry!"_ dijo la muchachita quien fue rápidamente soltada por el chico soldado , en otra parte Alexis soltó a Jaden de sus brazos y trato de hacerle conversación pero sus intentos fueron fallidos más de una vez nada parecía sacarle platica al moreno al parecer el moreno tenía su cabeza en otro objetivo que era el muchacho vampiro . Después de que Alexis se fuera a su dormitorio (ya que al parecer no le saco ni una pisca de conversación a Jaden) Jaden se encontró de nuevo con sus 2 amigos , uno estaba feliz de verlo de nuevo y el otro estaba desconcentrado y muy, muy fuera de animo ya que al parecer Kat prefería hablar con el chico de cabello negro. Al entrar a su dormitorio de tamaño muy chico y con tres camas una apilada sobre la otra, los muchachos se recostaron en las camas cansados s de un día tan exhausto nada como los anteriores que nada mas era pura diversión y entretenimiento .

`no entiendo porque querer a Jaden y a Chazz mas que a mi …digo ..*sigh * que habrá de malo en mi , tendrá una mala impresión de mi o seré muy jurasico para su gusto tengo muy largo el cabello casi no Habla conmigo …las mujeres son tan confusas …!´ pensó Hassleberry mientras trataba de acomodarse mientras que otro gran pensador llamado Jaden pensaba en lo mismo pero con 2 diferentes personas …

`Chazz Princeton ..un nombre muy extraño y una de las personas a la cual podría estar llamando amigo o rival sentimientos igual que los de los demás como un amigo …pero porque , porque tengo tantas ganas de tenerlo cercas de mi y sentir, sentir que el también me ama ..no, no, NO EL, el NO siente nada por mi él solo me trata como un rival ..y porque aun así lo amo mas …al parecer me falta amor hoy y uno que otro duelo ´mientras Jaden se sentía triste al saber que Chazz nunca lo amaría Syrus estaba muy, muy dispuesto a estudiar en la mesa que tenían a uno lado de las camas .

`Apuntes de clase de matemáticas , los de historia , una parte de los de ciencias los apuntes de hoy deben de estar aquí o los habré dejado en el cuaderno de historia por error … esto es un reburujo me faltan clases para acomodar esto y tomar apuntes´ mientras que todos pensaban en cosas diferentes el día siguiente no les podría dar un peor dolor de cabeza .

_=D

**Espero qu les aya gustado estos nuevos capitulos !**

**espero no tardarme tanto con los otros **

**salu2..!**

**XD**


End file.
